Aw hell where am I
by Phoenixlivesagain
Summary: My life was normal, nothing really exciting until some guy kidnaps me and I wake up in 12th century Syria. Now I'm running from some guys in armor and oh look is that an eagle I see? Rated for language and other things. Altair/Oc Malik/Oc
1. Where the hell am I

I do **NOT**own any of the characters in this story besides Riley the rest belong to Ubisoft

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Well hell I never thought my life would take a turn like this, running to God knows where and being chased by these odd men and to make it worse it's blazin hot out here. Wearing jeans with a white tank top and a black hoody over it, well its just not all that comfortable while running for my life huh? Well, I guess your wondering who I am and what's going on well let me explain, at the moment I'm running through some random city with these weird ass guys in armor, with might I add, swords running after me all because I talked back to one after _he _ran in to me.

First off my name is Riley Key and there's really nothing special about me besides the fact that I'm a very good street fighter for a 19 year old, I'm 5'4, have short brown hair that has light brown high lights, an I have an athletic build thanks to my oh so lovely street fighting days in high school, ok now back to my explanations, one moment I'm nice and cozy in my apartment after getting home from work, making things worse there was a thunderstorm outside, then the lights decide to go out on me, and to make it worse I hear this odd shuffling sound. Now normally I wouldn't think anything of it but it was raining, there was thunder and lighting and I was kind of freaking out, I mean who wouldn't be a little freaked right? Anyways me being the dork nut that I am I decided to try and find the odd shuffling noise which turned out to not be a good idea, when the next lighting struck light flooded my little apartment and I saw a man in robes staring at me. Now I think a normal person would start freaking out and try to run for the door but I guess its good that I'm not all that normal.

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you in my home?!" I yelled at the strange man, with the next flash of lightning this unknown man is literally charging at me which is something I wasn't to prepared for. Knocking me to the ground with the impact the stranger and I begin in a wrestling match so to speak, rolling on the ground I try to pin the man beneath me but the fact that he was male and bigger than me he was able to pin _me _beneath _him_. Yeah not exactly the most comfortable position to be in with a stranger. _Ok this guy needs to get off and now! I am not liking this at all._ "Let go! You filthy son of a…" Sadly I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out because said filthy son of a bitch put his hand over my mouth. "Now now there is no need for such violence or language coming from such a pretty mouth. Besides women should learn how to keep their mouths shut while speaking to a man" The man said raising my arms above me. _Oh fuck no! He did not. _I thought while struggling with all I could, his words angering me more. Yes I know I said I was a good fighter and all, which is true, but just like anyone else if I'm pinned I'm as good as screwed. Rising slightly above me this strange man gave me the traditional once over. Sick bastard. "Now my little historian there is no need for all these struggles." _Historian? I'm no historian hell I never even paid attention in history. The only historian I know of…is…oh my God this freak is after Millie. The hell he want from her? _Millie is one of my best friends whom is majoring in history especially the history in old Syria.

Feeling his hand run from my mouth to my neck all the way to the top of my head I feel him grasp my hair tightly in a fist. For as much as I want to yell at this man and tell him who I really am I'm not willing to tell him I'm not my good friend Millie. " Alright then my dear we are going to be taking a small trip so I need for you to take a nice long nap." After saying that the man lifts my head and slams it back into the floor successfully knocking me unconscious.

-----------

The first thing I notice when I wake is the blazing heat and the fact that I'm moving and laying down with my hands tied behind my back, " Finally awake I see" I look up to see the man from my apartment but this time I could clearly see him. He seemed tall, I couldn't really tell since I was looking at him upside down, maybe 6' feet tall he had very tan skin I guess for being out in the sun , he had short dark brown cropped hair and dark brown eyes. If he hadn't of broke into my home and kidnapped me I might of thought of him as attractive but at the moment I could really care less about that. Thank goodness the guy didn't gag me so that means…" You bloody prick! Let me go now!" I yell at him very loudly might I add. "Where the hell am I, why did you kidnap me, and who the fuck are you?" I say while sitting up only to see that I was in a bed of a hay in a small carriage with the man driving, with horses? Ok now I'm really wondering where I'm at who goes around riding horses now. "Well my name is of no importance I'm just the delivery boy, you see by taking you to the templar's little historian I am able to get a small fortune." He said to me, I only raised an eyebrow wondering what this crazy man is talking about. "Yeah sure, you mind explaining to me why you kidnapped me and where I'm at." I ask him surprisingly calm. He looks back at me surprised at the change in my tone, "Well I guess it couldn't hurt since you wont be going back to where ever it was you came from. You are here to help the templar's with something and we are currently headed to Damascus."

"And that something would be what exactly, and why do you get a mini fortune from kidnapping me?" I ask hoping to find out why these templar's wanted me or Millie. _Wait templar does he mean the Knights Templar? The ones from the Crusades? The hell is this guy on? I may not be all that great in history but the templar's were in the Holy Land right during the third crusade. And Damascus that was a city in Syria. That cant mean that I'm in Syria, 12th__ century Syria! _

"Now that is information I don't even know as for the fortune I'm sure the templar's will explain things….maybe." Well that did absolutely nothing for me. Since our little conversation was over Mr. Mysterious turned his attention back to guiding the horses. Now that his attention was off me I could concentrate on getting my hands untied, looking around the hay stack I saw a hoe just laying there under the hay. Making sure my kidnapper isn't paying attention I grab the hoe and start to rub the robes against its blade. After a good while I am finally able to get the ropes off, happy that I'm free I look to my kidnapper with a slightly insane smirk on my face. As if feeling my stare my chauffeur turns around with his face meeting my fist which knocks him out. "Serves you right. Ain't payback a bitch." Stopping the horses I throw my kidnapper out of the hay carriage, as I look up I can see a city ahead of me. _I'm guessing that's Damascus. Well lets go see what's there since I've got no where else to go._

Unhooking one of the horses from the carriage I begin the small ride to the city.

---------

Reaching the gates to the city I get off the horse and take notice of the guards at the entrance. I walk casually past them until one of them takes hold of my left shoulder, "You girl." I take a small sallow felling nervous, I turn around to face the guard and give him my best scared little girl eyes and try not to look in anyway suspicious. Which is hard considering my clothing. "Yes sir?" Giving me the male once over and an odd look at my clothing he lets me go, "Nothing be on your way." Taking my leave I quickly move away from the gates and into the city.

Walking around the city I notice all the stares I'm getting from the people most likely because of my clothes. While looking at all the vendors around me someone runs into my right shoulder knocking me back some, "Hey watch where your going." I tell the person only to notice that the person who ran into me was a man in armor with a red cross on his chest. _Uh-oh. _I thought.

The man turns to me and gives me a glare, behind him I saw three other men in armor. "What did you say to me woman. Learn your place and never speak to a templar that way again or next time I will kill you. Is that clear girl." Now I'm sure the people in the city would say ok and be on their way but no not me. "Hey you're the one who ran into me." I said giving the man a glare of my own. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "What was that girl. How dare you speak to me that way." Saying that him and his colleagues take out their swords. Once again I may be good at street fighting I'm just not to good with weapons. Staring at them wide eyed I tense up preparing to run, "Yeah uh-uh." i say shaking my head, then I take off down the street with the armor guys taking chase after me. Now this is where the story begins with my life taking quite a turn for the worst or best depending on if I get away from these guys.

* * *

Well this is my first story so review and tell me how it is!!


	2. An uncomfortable meeting

!Once again I own no one but Riley

Enjoy

* * *

_Gotta keep running. Come on legs don't fail me now. _I thought while running from the armored men which I've decided were templar's. "Come one people move, move!" I yell at all the people in my way, looking behind me I see more men have joined the chase. Since I wasn't paying attention on where I was going I ran into a solid body, falling back onto the ground I look up to see a man in white robes with a red sash around his waist looking down at me. "There she is!" _Crap. _I thought as I got back up and ran through a near by ally. Turning down another ally I see more soldiers coming towards me, "Come on give me a break will you!" I couldn't believe I was being chased all because I decided to talk back to some guy, hell I knew my back talks got me in trouble every now and then but not to this extent.

I try making quick turns in and out of random ally ways but at every turn I see more soldiers. Taking notice of the all the edges on the buildings I decide to try and climb up one to get away from my pursuers but sadly once I started to climb one a solder pushes me off before I could reach the top. Once again I'm falling on to my ass for the bazillinth time this day. "Ow!" and again I am looking up only to see a crap load of soldiers surrounding me. Getting back up I count how man soldiers there are hoping to see if I could fight them off, _8, 9, 10 ,11. 11 men. All of this for talking back to only one. Jeez I just seem to have the shittiest luck today. _

The templar I ran into earlier came to the front of everyone else to give me a very creepy smirk. "There's no where else to go girl so I suggest you just surrender. If not, well there is always death." he told me. "Yeah how about we skip all the fun death threats and lets just forget about all this so no one gets hurt. What do you guys say." I ask with a sheepish smile on my face. Some men just laugh at my attempt at an escape and a threat, _Well cant say that I didn't warn them. _I think as I get into a fighting stance, once again the men laugh at me. "Well look at that, the little girl thinks she can fight." One says with laughter in his voice. "No sir I don't think I can fight I know I can." More loud laughter, and than the leader decides to take a step towards me to grab hold of my upper arm, that wasn't a good idea on his part. Grabbing hold of his arm I pull him closer to me so I could throw my fist into his face, making me smirk at the felling of his nose break. He falls back clutching his face yelling at the other men to 'get me'. I really wished I could run but they blocked me at a dead end. Pulling their swords they advance toward me, _Crap, crap what do I do I cant fight against swords. _I was beginning to panic a little I just wasn't used to these things hell I don't think anyone is. Then I notice a shadow falling from above us. No looking above me my only though was, _Is that an eagle? _

Falling from above a man in white robes sticks his landing right on top of the closest soldier. Raising from the body I notice the man pull a blade from the fallen soldiers neck then see the blade retract into the mans robe. Taking a closer look at the man I see that he is the same man I ran into earlier. Pulling out his own sword the man engages the other soldiers in a sword fight. Taking my chance at the diversion the man has made I take back to climbing the wall to make my grand escape. Looking below me I see the man in the white robe kicking the soldiers asses majorly. _Guy knows how to kick ass. Well since he has this under control I think its time I take my leave. _

------------

I began jumping from building to building trying to stay out of site of the many templar soldiers. I was beginning to notice that I was slowing down because of the intense heat, noticing that I have yet to take of my black hoody which was probably the main reason I was so hot. Taking of my hoody I wrap it around my waist for safe keeping and decide to take a small breather in the shade of some crates staked on the roof I was on. "Man and I thought that Texas heat was bad. This, this is just ridiculous." I say while catching my breath. Getting up I go over to the edge of the roof to look down into the ally way, making sure there was no one there I started to climb down from the roof. Taking another breather, I sit down once again only to feel an uneasy feeling like I was being watched. Looking left and right I decide to leave the ally I wasn't feeling to comfortable just sitting alone. But once again my luck seems to be shitty, first I'm walking nice and calmly then the next moment I'm being pulled into another ally, a solid body pinning me to the wall. When this person slammed me into the wall they knocked the breathe completely from me his solid body making it difficult for me to catch my breath. Before I could do any major struggling the man lifts my arms above me locking them in place with one of his larger hands. Once I got my bearings I look to see the man in the white robes….again. _I'm not even here for a full day and I already have a stalker. _"Hey!" I yell at the man, "Do you mind?" I begin to struggle against his hold only for him to press himself tighter against me making it harder for me to breathe.

"Why were they after you girl?" _Wow this guy has one hell of a sexy voice, if only it didn't have that edge of dangerousness to it. _I thought, mentally shaking myself back to my senses I try to see under the mans hood but with no success, the only thing I could see was his mouth. "Look I just talked back to one of them, he got pissed, and started chasing me and that's it alright. Thanks for helping me out and all now if you please let me go, I've had enough of men manhandling me for the day alright."

Smirking at my answer he lets my arm go, so now I gladly have the use of my arms again. "Great now that I have my arms back do you mind backing up, please." Apparently my savior didn't feel like listening to me because after my request he just stood there and stared at me, well I think he was staring at me I couldn't tell because of his damn hood.

Thanking him once again I began to shuffle my way from him but he had different plans, ones that I didn't approve of. He took hold of my wrist and pulled me back to him only to pin me to the wall once again. Being fed up with this manhandling I pull my fist back so I could punch this man in the face, once I threw my fist at him he just caught it before it even came close to hitting him. "I suggest you watch what you say to me girl. don't forget I did just save your life." He told me in one of the coldest voices I have ever heard. "Well whoop dee freakin do. I've already told you 'thank you' what else do you want?"

"Where are you from girl." He asks me, taking a step back from me to look at my clothing. _What is it with men and looking at me, and calling me girl. _"First off stop calling me girl, and get the hell away…." I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt a sharp object at my neck. _The hell. _I see that it was the same hidden blade the man used on the templar soldier earlier. Stilling all my movements I give the man one of my hardest glares. "Like I said before _girl _I suggest you watch what you say to me. Now answer my question." Still glaring at the man I think quickly of a reply, "I am from a far away land, in truth I don't really know how I got here or where here is for that matter." It wasn't a complete lie, I was from someplace far and I did forget the name of the city I was in. Moving the blade from my throat and finding it easier to speak I ask my own question. "Now that I have answered here's I question of my own, who are you."

"Give me your name first." _Oh for Pete's sake. "_My name is Riley, Riley Key."

"Strange name for a woman. I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it

Reviews are very much appreciated!!


	3. A new face and a new place

Finally back with this story :)

OK so I have changed the trown from Damascus to Jerusalem because I really wanted Malik in this so that mean my first chapter is going to be revised so I'll tell you when thats all done

ENJOY!

* * *

"Altair huh nice name well then_ Altair _you mind letting me go now?" Saying nothing he continued to just hold me in place against the wall. Getting tired of waiting for him to let me go I smile sweetly at him and kick him hard in the crotch. Feeling the blow to his manhood he lets me go and falls to his knees holding himself. "Ouch that's gotta hurt. Sorry about that bud but you weren't letting me go when I asked so yea thanks again, bye." I said while running back out into the streets.

Happily out of the alley and away from Mr. Ass whole I start a nice slow jog down the town streets. _Now if only these people would stop staring at me. I guess in this time they're not used to women showing off skin and fitted clothing. _It was true most of the people kept staring at me because of my white tank top and tight fitting jeans, the women held disgust in their eyes and the men had heated looks of lust. Shaking my head I kept my steady pace, but then I began feeling that uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Stopping I looked around me trying to see who was watching me, hoping it wasn't the ass whole again I decided to take to the roofs again.

Once at the top I move to a nice shady area where I can see all around me, just to make sure no one could sneak up on me. Feeling the coolness of the shade I closed my eyes for a quick rest. "You there! You're not supposed to be up here!" Opening my eyes I see another guard with a bow and some arrows, not wanting to chance getting hit by one of his arrows I take off across the roofs…once again.

The only problem with jumping from roof to roof is that you never notice some drop offs. When I jumped onto the next roof I stopped and turned around to make sure no one was behind me satisfied that no one was there I began to walk backwards but the one thing I didn't notice was the opening in the roof. "Ah!" I yelled out as I fell to the ground. Losing my breath once I hit the ground I roll over to my side to try and relive the pain in my back. "Ow." _Ok its time to just lie down and chill. _Hearing some footsteps I try to sit up and be ready for whoever was about to walk in. Then I hear the one sound that I have learned to despise today, the sound of a sword being drawn. Groaning I look up to see a man in white clothing with a black over coat, his left arm was missing and in his right hand he held a sword, he was quite handsome with his dark shaggy hair and small beard. This man didn't seem too happy with me though, by the look on his face. Giving me a not to happy look he asks, "Who are you?" Giving out another groan I pick myself up into a sitting position against the closest wall and rest against it with a slight wince and tell him, "I'm sorry for falling quite literally into your place, um can you please put the sword away I've already had plenty of people pointing sharp objects at me. Please, as you can see I have no weapons on me." I ask hoping he would put that damn thing away. Seeing me in pain and that I really had no weapons on me he sheaths his sword and crouches near me.

"Once again who are you girl." He asked while looking me over, raising an eyebrow once he looked over my clothing. _Again with the girl thing and with the once overs, I think I'm done with getting attention from men. _Sighing I look him in the face, give him a small smile and tell him who I am, "Hi I'm Riley Key I guess it's nice to meet you. Look if you can please help me up I can just leave and we can forget that this happened ok." Still looking at me he held out his hand for me to grab on to. Pulling myself up I lean to the side as a wave of dizziness hits me, moving his hand to my arm the man steadies me. _I guess that fall really did a number on me. _Shaking my head to clear it I take a step away from the man but I didn't get far because I fell straight to the ground unconscious.

* * *

_My head hurts. What happened? _Groaning I raise my hand to my head feeling a cool cloth on my forehead, sighing at the coolness on my hand I sit up carefully. Looking around I see that I'm in a small room, there was a small desk in one corner with papers scattered everywhere and then there was the bed that I was laying on. Walking over to the closed door I began to hear muffled voices on the other side, being the curious one that I was I put my ear to the door. Not being able to hear anything I gently open the door, not knowing that the damn thing would creak. "Come on out." I heard a familiar voice say, opening the door wider I poke my head out to see the man with the black and white clothing, looking across from him I see the man I kneed earlier, Altair. Both were in the room that I fell in earlier, in the room I noticed a pill of pillows in one corner and a fountain up against a wall. _Glad I didn't hit that thing when I fell._ "Please come in and sit, it seems that you fainted from exhaustion and that fall earlier didn't help you're condition." Said the man whose name I have yet to get, he pulled a chair out from the other room allowing me to sit. Taking the offered seat I sit down and look at the two men before me. "Hello again Altair." I said as politely as possible, smirking when he glared at me, or I think he did since he still had his hood on but I could just feel his glare. Looking at the both of us the man in black asks, "You two know each other?" Smiling wide I tell him just how Altair and I met. "And then I kneed him in the crotch, all because he wouldn't let me go."

I could tell the guy wanted to laugh by the half smile he was trying to hide so to help him along I started my own little giggle fest which turned out into all out laughter. Finally letting go the man across from me started cracking up. "Ha! The great Altair got taken down by a woman!" Glaring at both of us Altair began walking toward me, seeing this I stopped laughing, I jumped out of my chair to stand behind it as if it was a shield. After that all was silent. "Don't you give me that look, you may be a big scary man Altair and I'm very sure most people submit to you because of that. But believe me when I say I am not that easy to intimidate." Looking at me both men give me shocked looks, laughing at both of them I state, "You guys aren't used to women talking back to you, are you." Again feeling the heat of a glare I look over to Altair and give him a sweet smile. _That's right you say something I'll say something right back at you, you prick. _"You can say we are not used to women being as out spoken as you are. Where exactly are you from, the way you speak and dress is something we have never seen before." Asked the still mystery man._ To tell them or not to tell them that is the question. First off I need some answers of my own. _"Well it's kinda complicated, you see. But first off what is your name and why pray tell is he here?"

"Answer girl, you are in no position to be asking questions." Altair said to me while taking another threatening step towards me. Having enough of our bickering, mystery man steps in between us both blocking Altair's way to me. "Altair leave her be she has done nothing wrong and I am sure you threatening her is not helping. Damn novice. _Ha he called him a novice. _"_It_ is possible she is a Templar spy, did you think it coincidence that she falls right into the bureau." Both men argued back and forth about me being a possible spy, psh as if. "Hey now I aint no enemy here. If you've forgotten those damn Templar guys were chasin' after me all because I talked back to one."

Sighing the man in black turns to me, giving him a raised brow I back up slightly not entirely liking the suspicious look he had. "Tell us girl, are you or are you not a Templar spy." Now it was my turn to sigh, looking him square in the eyes I simply say, "No. No I am not, I am just some random girl that has been kidnaped from her home, chased by men because one of them couldn't handle being talked back to, and frankly I just want to go home." Seeing that I wasn't lying and I was truly sincere in my words he once again offered me a seat, but this time I didn't take it I just stayed standing. Seeing that I wasn't going to move from my spot the man gave me a small disarming smile which didn't really help, no matter how cute he was. "My name is Malik A-Sayf it is a pleasure to meet you Riley. Would you tell us why you were kidnaped?" Heaving another sigh I rub the back of my head trying to figure out how I'm going to tell these guys I'm not actually from here. "Would you believe me if I told you why I was kidnaped and where I'm really from." I ask looking at both men. "Depends if your story is true." Figures Altair would be the skeptic. Rolling my eyes I tell him, "How would you know you prick." I yell. "Anyways, fine I'm not from this time alright, the reason I was kidnaped was because the guy said that the Templars were looking for some historian to help them. I know for a fact that this sounds crazy but how do you explain my clothing and attitude?"

"She's mental." Said Altair,

"Oh for heaven's sake." I said throwing my hands in the air. "I am not mental! Look my kidnapers said that the Templar's used a piece of Eden, whatever that is, to get to my time."

Both men gave each other a look when I said piece of Eden, maybe that was something significant to them. "You say you are from the future, prove it."

_I'm surprised they believed me, sorta. _

Smiling I pull out my itouch and headphones from my back pocket amazed that the thing wasn't broken, especially after the fall. "Look this here is called an itouch," I explained while turning it on and going to my music. "And you can play music and games on it, you can also watch movies and store important information on it. These here go into your ears so you can listen to music and anything else." Giving it to Malik I show all of my music to him I then plug in my headphones and put one end into his ear and the other into mine. Pushing play on my itouch the song "Kings and Queens" by 30 Seconds to Mars plays, making Malik jump. "Amazing." Looking up to him I smile and say, "See this is some of my times technology awesome right?" Putting my things away I look back to Altair and Malik. "Look I know you're still skeptical about me but you gotta believe me."

"So are you this historian they want?" Malik asked. "Well no, you see I think they wanted my friend Millie, she's the one that had the whole history thing down. She sometimes stays at my place so I think that's why that guy was there." Thinking back on it a few days before this I kept feeling the sense of being watched every time I was with Millie. _I guess it was that man then. _

"She must go to Al Mualim, she can stay here for the time being I have one last mission to do in Arsuf, and then I will be back for her." Altair said._ Allie who? Allie Baba? Ima have fun with this guy's name. _Coming out of my thoughts I look over to Altair and ask, "Al who? And why am I stayin' here and who are you guys?"_ Take her to Allie Baba, I have one last mission what is going on? _Not answering any of my questions I walk right up to Altair and pull off his hood. _Damn. _Now that's a handsome man, golden eyes, lips with a faint scar, tan skin and dark hair very nice, very nice indeed. Smirking at him I pat him on the cheek, "Well now that's better I can now see the face of the man that has saved me and threatened me all in one day. Now, mind telling me who you two gents are." Backing away from him because of his glare I look back over to Malik. "We are assassins." Now I'm sure I have a shocked look on my face, assassins? Really? Wait then that means, looking over to Altair I see one of the most arrogant smirks on his face, I kneed an assassin in the balls…._Oh yea I'm awesome_. "Ok then your assassins why do I need to stay here though?" Malik answered again, "Since the Templars are after you, you will be safe here until Altair can take you to Masyaf, there you will meet with Al Mualim who will decide what to do with you."

_Goody. _Sighing I finally sit down but not on the chair this time, I sat on the comfy looking pillows that were next the fountain. _Now these are comfortable._ Sighing I snuggled deeper into the pillows while I closed my eyes, giving out a little chuckle Malik crouches near me, "I'm sure you are hungry Riley I have some fruit if you would like to eat some." He asked me in a kind voice. With my eyes still closed I reply, "Yes please, I would like that very much."

Leaving my side to get my food I completely relax into the pillows, feeling myself drift off I was almost asleep when I felt like I was being watched. Opening my eyes I see Altair with his hood still down staring at me. "Can I help you with something Altair? I thought you had somewhere to be." I asked him, not giving me an answer he just pulled his hood up and climbed out of the bureau. _Weirdo._ Hearing Malik walk back into the room I sit up straighter as he gives me a bowl of fruit. "Thanks Malik."

"You are welcome. Tomorrow we will go out and get you some proper clothing and some things that you will need while here alright." Looking down at myself I inspect my clothing, white tank top that showed some of my tummy and my jeans that fit me just right. "Is there something wrong with my clothes? I think I look just fine." Staring at me again Malik gives me another once over and I can see just see the slightest hint of a blush on his face. "Women here do not show so much skin as I'm sure you know. Besides the Templars are most likely looking for a woman in strange clothing so having normal clothes should deter them greatly." Sighing I knew he was right, oh well it's not like I'm burning my clothes. "Alright I guess," Before I could finish my sentence a large yawn escaped me. "Man I'm tired, anyways where did Altair go, not that I really care."

"He has left on his final mission and won't return for a few weeks, so for now get some rest and we will talk more tomorrow." Noticing the sky above me I see that it was night time already. _Wow so much has happened in one day._ Giving me one last smile Malik leaves me only to return with a blanket for me. "Thanks again Malik." I mumble before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please please please review!


	4. The prick is back, what joy

Finally updated this, sorry its been a while I started up another fanfic this time a Bleach one :)

Well I hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

So it's been about a month since I started staying at the assassin bureau and so far Malik and I have become good friends. Unlike the ass Altair I can stand Malik, he's quite the conversationalist, good natured and actually calls me by my name unlike Altair. Throughout the month I have wandered around Jerusalem getting to the city and its people more.

Most days though I have mostly stayed inside the bureau to keep myself cool from the cities heat. Also I have mainly listened to my music on my itouch, which has yet to die, danced around too said music, and Malik has also taught me some sword techniques.

What's funny is that when I was dancing around Malik came in and blushed like mad; he told me that moving in such a way was inappropriate for a woman; I just scoffed at him and continued on dancing. Also he said that I was an extremely quick learner at sword combat which I was happy to hear, it's always good to get praise for good work.

But sadly for the past few weeks Malik has been away, leaving me all by my lonesome. He told me it was because he needed to go back to Masyaf for something important. I asked what it was but he didn't elaborate on it, after that he just upped and left me after telling me to behave and not get in to too much trouble. Me being the good listener I am I got in to as much trouble as I could, picking fights with guards to help with my sword skills and just running around Jerusalem playing tricks on the Templars.

* * *

Now at the moment I was once again singing and dancing around in the entrance of the bureau in my pants and tank top since I got tired of the clothing here.

_Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard _

_Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours _

_We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part _

_You know we're superstars _

_We are who we are _

Hearing someone sigh behind me I turn around to see Malik, "Don't you think it's a little too early to be dancing around like this?" Smiling and laughing at him I pull him to me and start dancing like a goof. "Please Malik; it's never too early to dance around besides it already the afternoon." I explained. It seemed to me that in the past month Malik has gotten used to me and my random dancing since he started twirling me around to the music I was singing.

"Besides I know you like it, because you know that you will never meet another gal like me." I said stopping my movements I look to Malik before flinging myself at him in a big hug. "It's good to see you again Malik." Laughing at me Malik hugs me back with his arm around my waist, "Yes and to you to Riley, I hope you have stayed out of trouble these last few weeks."

Plopping myself down on to the pillows I pick up an apple from the bowl next to me and start eating. "Why of course I have stayed out of trouble, why wouldn't I stay out of trouble? Do I look like the kind of person to get in to trouble?" I asked sarcastically using 'trouble' over and over again just to show I wasn't a troubling person. Which I am, who knew being stuck in the past could be so much fun.

"Right." He said with a laugh, shaking his head at me Malik goes back to doing whatever Malik does, getting bored real quick I plug my earphones back in my ears and head out of the bureau yelling out a quick goodbye to Malik. "Tell me you have your other clothes on, you know you can't go out with your pants and that thing you call a shirt." Half way out of the bureau I look back down to Malik who has a not to happy look on his face. Sighing I jump back in to the bureau and snag my bag, which Malik kindly bought for me, to grab some of my newish so called clothes and start to change.

"Have some decency woman!" I heard Malik yell out to me. Peering over my shoulder I laugh at his back. Finished changing I take off again but not before Malik stops me again, "Take these with you just in case Riley, I don't want you out there defenseless." Blowing him a raspberry I flick him on the forehead. "Hey now I'm not defenseless you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides I have been going out without those things for a few days already." Raising a brow at me Malik gives me a smirk and fully faces me. "Really now? I would like for you to prove that, come let's see if your statement is true."

Smirking myself I ready myself for quick fight session with Malik, since the bureaus entrance was quite large we normally did our little training sessions in here. Both Malik and I readied ourselves on opposite sides of the room watching each other carefully. Deciding to start things off I rush Malik, sliding down to the floor I try to sweep him off his feet but failed because Malik saw it coming. Jumping to the left he rolled and stood up, standing up myself I was unprepared for his attack. This time it was Malik that was rushing me, the man was quicker than I expected, grabbing hold of my right arm Malik turns himself around to where his back was to my front and then flipped me over his shoulder. Landing on my back I try to sit up but was unable to since Malik had his foot on my chest. _Ok against a Templar sure against an Assassin hell no. _

"So are you ready to yield?" Malik asked with a laughing tone to his up at Malik I grab his foot and pushed up with all my strength, which caused him to lose his balance and fall. And the one place he fell to, right on top of me but before he could put his weight on me completely I flipped him to where I was on top. Now straddling Malik I look down at him with a smile on my face, "So are _you_ ready to yield?"

"Impressive but you forgot one thing." Raising I brow I ask, "Really? What would that be?" Smiling at me Malik bucks his hips throwing me off balance, before I could adjust myself Malik flips us over. Scowling at him I cross my arms over my chest, "Cheater. Fine you win can you get off now?" So I'm a bit of a sore loser who isn't. Still looking down at me Malik gives me a light smile. "What, why are you looking at me like that?" Shaking his head Malik surprises me by giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Blushing like crazy I just look away from Malik, laughing at me Malik lifts himself off of me. "It seems you are an expert on taunting men with your looks but you become shy and timid when they give you attention." Finally able to control my blush I give Malik my best glare and push him fully off of me. "Oh shut up will you, now I am going out I'll be back later." Sticking my tongue out at Malik I make a quick escape through the roof of the bureau, hearing Malik laughing at me all the way out. _What a jerk. And I thought Malik was the nice guy._

Running across Jerusalem's rooftops I enjoy the afternoon sun, running always did calm mu nerves even back home but here a good run has become so much better. While at home my runs only consisted of around the block a few times, here though, here I could go from roof to roof, weave in and out of alleyways, it seemed like such a rush. I loved every seconded of it, I could never do something like this back at home. After about an hour of running on the street and the rooftops I stop on one roof and take shelter under one of the roof gardens. Happily under the shade I lay down and cool off for a bit, after a while I began to fall asleep, not long after I was out cold.

* * *

You know how you are in a nice deep sleep until someone wakes you up unexpectedly, yea well that just happened to me. I could just faintly hear someone outside my little roof garden but paid no attention to them since I was very much asleep, that was until someone barged right into the roof garden. This random person landed right on top of me giving me a very rude awakening, about to yell at this person I was silenced when they put their hand on my mouth to quiet me. Fully awake now I started struggling with all my might until the person on top of me whispered in my ear. "Stop moving woman, or do you want the guards to find us."

_I know that scary ass voice. Man and here I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with the asshole again._

Groaning I reluctantly stop moving, if there weren't guards chasing after this dumb nut on top of me would have kicked him in the crotch again. But me being me I bit on to his hand just so he could remove it from my mouth. Grunting at my bite Altair moves his hand to put it around my neck, lifting himself off me a little he glared right down at me. From where I was laying I could fully see Altair's face which would have been handsome if it weren't for the glare. Smiling sweetly at him I whispered to him, "Serves you right now do you mind letting go of my neck." Tightening his hold in warning he gradually lets me go but he remained on top of me.

Hearing the guards literally right outside of the roof garden I slow my breathing to try and be quieter while Altair pushes himself back down on top of me. Glaring at him I tell him as quietly as possible, "Watch it you ass." Smirking at me Altair just presses himself even closer to me, now there was absolutely no space between the two of us. Noticing that the guards were now gone I glare at Altair and begin my struggling anew. "Will you get off you big ass perv. Or do you want me kicking you in the crotch again?" I said.

Chuckling at my discomfort Altair slowly, I mean very slowly, gets off me to sit on the other side of the garden. Finally able to breath freely I once again glare at Altair; scooting over to him I slap him hard on his unsuspecting face. Now facing me Altair reaches out to grab hold of me but misses since I jumped out of the roof garden. Smirking at Altair I take off back to the bureau hoping Altair won't catch me until I reach the safe house.

Jumping from roof to roof I try to evade Altair's pissy form, not able to contain myself I started to laugh giddily at this crazy chase. I knew I was half way to the bureau so pushing myself just a bit more I continued on, looking behind me I could no longer see Altair. Turning back around I slow my pace to a nice easy run, not wanting to stop just in case Altair pops up passing by another roof garden I suddenly get pulled in.

Falling to my back I look up to see none other than Altair. "Um hi?" I said nervously. Approaching me slowly Altair gave me a very menacing smirk; scooting back I try to keep a distance from Altair. Crouching in front of me he leans in to box me between his arms on either side of me, "You know men don't tolerate women such as you, you know. Normally if a woman did such things as you do they would be punished for their actions."

Narrowing my eyes at him I get right in to his face. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not really from here. You see Altair women in my time have no tolerance for men such as you, especially me, my momma raised no fool Altair if someone were to threaten me I will fight back, got that." Leaning away from me Altair gives me a surprised look; taking my chance I fully push him away from me. _And I was having such a good day to. _

Getting out of the roof garden I slowly make my way back to the bureau grumbling about stupid macho men.

* * *

"Malik I'm back! And I brought the asshole with me, sadly." Making my way in to the other room where Malik was. The first thing I noticed in the room was that a few things were packed, raising a questioning gaze to Malik I ask, "Hey are we goin' somewhere?" Looking up from whatever he was doing Malik smiles and greets me and Altair who is now behind me. "Yes my dear, we are going to Masyaf there is now no need for us to stay in the bureau."

Tilting my head to the side I give him a slight 'huh'. "Then who will be at the bureau. Hold on, does that mean I have to go meet that Al Mualim guy?" After saying Al Mualim Malik got this sad and disappointed look on his face, confused I turn to Altair in hope of an answer which I highly doubt he would give. Not being able to see his face properly because of his hood I knew he wouldn't answer me.

"No you will not be meeting with Al Mualim for he is dead," Turning back around I look at Malik with a shocked face. "He was a traitor Riley, our master was a Templar. As for the bureau someone else will be here to watch it." Cringing at hearing such a thing I mumble out a faint 'sorry'.

"There is no need for sentiments woman, pack your things we leave tomorrow." Figures Altair would say such a thing. "Jeez there's no need to be such a prick Altair." Not bothering to answer me he just turns around and goes back to the entrance of the bureau. Shaking my head I turn to go sit up on the stand Malik was behind. "Is he always such an ass?" Laughing at me Malik continues to pack his belonging before answering me, "Yes he has always been difficult but I do know this, he does respect you Riley." Giving a sharp laugh I look to Malik and say, "Respect? That guy can't even stand me; I bet he is planning ways to kill me right this second."

"Not true Riley, Altair is quite difficult to understand. But he does respect you, you are possibly the first person to talk to him in such ways and blatantly beat him the way you do. You show little to no fear when he threatens you and I heard him speak of you highly when he said that you were moving in to the assassin fortress in Masyaf." Finding his words hard to believe I shake my head and go to the main room where I was happy to see no Altair and began to pack my things. _Respect me, please. The guy met me for what one day? How could he possibly respect me in such a short time, he seems like the kind of guy that takes month or years to get some respect from._

Finished packing what little stuff I had I lied down on the pillows and fell right to sleep wondering what kind of place Masyaf was. About an hour passed since I fell asleep the night air began to cool drastically. Shivering I curled on to my side for some extra warmth but failed, off to my side a now awake assassin looks over at my shivering form. Pulling a blanket somewhere from behind him he drapes it over my sleeping form. I guess Altair did have some kind of nice side to him, but I wouldn't now that until morning.

* * *

I know I said this was an Altair/Oc fic but I kinda wanted a little Malik/OC but there will be Altair/OC stuff coming I promise

PLease review its always appreciated :)

Might take a while to update again since I keep going back and forth between my Bleach fic and this one :)


	5. Five days is to damn long

Well I'm back woot! Finally got this thing out took a while I know and I'm sorry

But alas to the story!

As always I own no one except for Riley, Richard, Milli, Christi, and Mark

* * *

Shake, shake, whoever is shaking me is getting really annoying, go away people can't you see that I'm trying to sleep here? "Riley, Riley come on its time to wake up." Pushing away the hand that was shaking me I mumble out a faint 'go away' and turn over to try and get some more sleep. Hearing someone sigh and leave my side I happily drift off to dreamland once again. Not even a minute later I feel someone pick me up and dump me into some very cold water. Being shocked awake I flail about in the water trying to stand up. Finally on my feet I glare over to the two men in the room.

"The fuck!" I yell out. Malik was trying hard not to laugh out but was failing miserably because small chuckles were coming from him. As for Altair surprisingly his hood was down so I could plainly see him smirking away like a mad man. Knowing full well who threw me in the water I direct my question to Altair. "Care to explain why that was necessary?" Deciding that it would be a great idea to get out of the cool water I stepped out of the fountain and wring out the water that was in my clothing, and then got rid of the heaviest thing on me a blanket. _Now where did that come from? _

Paying no mind to that I put my attention back on Altair, but the one to answer my question was Malik. "Well you didn't want to wake up." Scowling I throw the blanket at Malik who got a face full of the wet material.

"You only tried once. That doesn't mean, hey let's get Altair to throw Riley into the fountain." I said while shaking off more water. "Damn this is cold." Now happily ignoring both men I went over to my bag to pick out my normal dry clothes.

"Hey do you have a towel or somethin Malik?" Nodding his head Malik disappeared into the other room to come back with a medium sized towel. Handing it to me I gave a 'thanks' and started to undress.

"You have no shame do you Riley?" I heard Malik say, smiling I tell him, "Nope, back home I had a lot of guy friends who would barge in on me changing or taking a bath. So I just got used to it, besides it's not like I'm ashamed of my body." Finally rid of all my wet clothes and only in my undergarments I towel dry myself till I'm mostly dry.

"Are women in your time nothing but whores since they like to show off so much skin so willingly?" Picking up a piece of wet clothing I throw it at Altair, who just like Malik, got a face full of wet clothing.

"No Altair we show skin like this because we are damn proud of the way we look. If you have a problem with it I suggest you suck it up and deal with it." Turning back around I started getting dressed in my nice dry clothing. Turning back around to face the men I see that both of them were still standing in their spots staring at me. "You know for as much as you two complain about my state of dress you seem to be enjoying the view." Walking to both men, now fully clothed, I snap my fingers in front of their faces, "Now wake up. You woke me up early so we can leave, so are we going to go or are you two just gonna stand there and stare at me all day?" That got them moving. _Oh it's going to be a long long day._

_

* * *

_

Finally out of the bureau Malik, Altair and I make our way out of Jerusalem surprisingly without much trouble since I was in my normal street clothes. The guys said it would be at least a week's travel to Masyaf, a week!

_Someone please just shoot me now. Sure I can stand Malik but Altair that's just a no, no. So yea can someone shoot me, oh wait no no one can 'cause there's no guns in the past. Yay for no guns, please note the sarcasm. _

Now outside the city the three of us make our way to the stables to get our horses ready to go. Seeing the horses I run over to a beautiful chestnut mare and yell out, "Dibs on this one! Hey there pretty gal." I cooed to the horse while giving her a nice nose and ear rub, hearing a happy nay from the horse I give a small smile. "Aren't you a sweet thing."

"Have you ever ridden a horse before Riley?" Malik asked as he came to stand next to me. Turning to him I said, "Well not really, I went on pony rides when I was a kid but I get the gist of riding a horse." Hearing a sigh from behind Malik and I, I see Altair come up on my other side. "So you have no clue on how to ride a horse. I bet you don't even know how to get up on one."

Scowling at Altair I give him a huff and push both men aside, since the horse was already saddled up I grabbed hold of the front and back of the saddle and pull myself up. Grabbing hold of the reins I look down, for once, at Altair and give him a smirk. "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get on your horse we're burnin' daylight because of you."

At that Malik let out a bark of laughter, not able to see the look on Altair's face I just give him a small air kiss. "Kiss, kiss sweets." Lifting his head so I can clearly see his face Altair gives me a glare. "Come on Altair let's go Riley is right we are burning daylight." Malik said. After the men got their horses packed up with our stuff we started our long journey to Masyaf.

* * *

Half the day has already passed and being on a horse for that long is not a good thing because my poor ass and legs already hurt like hell, and I couldn't stop complaining to the guys. Just for the record they are highly pissed at me but hey I gotta keep myself entertained somehow right.

"Guys my butt hurts. My legs hurt, I'm hot, I'm tired, and I'm hungry. When are we gonna stop for a break?" Hearing a growl to my right I turn to see Altair gripping his horse's reins tightly. Smiling I decide to push my luck a little further. "Bored, bored, bored. Guys I'm so bored. Do something to entertain me. I'm so…" Before I could finish the last part of my sentence I was interrupted by both Altair and Malik. "Bored! We know." _Oh how I love to annoy some people._ I thought with a grin on my face.

"Malik do we have anything to shut here up? Rope, cloth, anything?" Altair ground out.

"Kinky Altair but I'm not into such things. Anyways I'll shut up for a bit if we can take a break because my butt is seriously hurting. I don't think I'll ever take my car for granted ever again." I said while rubbing my rear end with a hand. Seeing that neither of my traveling companions were stopping I heaved a puff of air and started my complaining _all_ over again.

"Enough! I am tired of all you're complaining." Rolling my eyes I give Altair a light shrug. "What can I say I'm bored as hell and the only entertaining thing at the moment is irritating you and Malik. But my annoyingness doesn't seem to be bugging you Malik why is that?"

"No reason, I think I'm just used to all your random musings even if said musings are complaints. But I quite enjoy the irritation you are going through Altair." Seeing Altair shake his head I just smile and give a quiet laugh. "Anyways like I said I'll shut up only if we take a break. And so far it looks like you two don't want to stop." And that ended our little conversation, giving both men a break from my complaints I pull the reins back on my horse so now my horse so walking behind Malik and Altair. Obviously not stopping I retreat into my mind for some random musing about the day.

_Day one of my super ubber exceedingly long journey to Masyaf,_

_Well then let's start off with this morning shall we? First I was dumped into freezing cold water then stared at while I changed by Malik and Altair, the big perverts, and now I am walking, well not me my horse, along behind the two jerks who won't stop for a break. Ugh! _

_Man I really wish I was back home right about now, my nice cold air conditioning, my awesome 40 in. TV, my friends, family…everything. _Shaking my head I sigh at my last thought. _Oh well I guess I just have to deal with what life throws at me. Right? _

_Meh, back to my random musings. I think another 10 minutes have passed since I started my random mind ramblings and the guys still don't want to stop. I guess they're just used to traveling this far without stopping for a break. _

_I think it's high time to start bugging them again, ok maybe not bug them time to ask for a favor. _

Smiling I trotted my horse right in between Malik and Altair's and ask both men if I could use one of their daggers.

"Why exactly do you need one?" Malik asked.

"Simple so I can turn my jeans into a pair of shorts. I thought I would be used to such heat but I guess not. So can I use one?" Making a hming sound Malik stops his horse which makes Altair and I stop also. "Why don't we take a rest here for a little? I think I have an idea on how to keep you cool."

Looking around the area we stopped in I noticed some trees and I smelt the most amazing thing, fresh water. "I guess I won't be needing that dagger." I said giving Malik a big smile. Getting off my horse I walk towards the small river and dip my hands in the water, sighing at the cool feel I cup my hands and bring them up for a drink. "Oh yea that's good." Taking another hand full of water I rub my arms to cool and clean them of any dirt next was my neck and face.

"I told you I knew a way to cool you down." Looking up I see Malik next to me holding a skin, bending down next to me he fills the skin with water. "It's always at this point that we stop for a quick water break. That's why we didn't stop earlier." _Well that explains things, so does that mean I bugged them for absolutely nothing...Nah._

Smiling again I stood up and began to take off my shoes, now don't ask why I don't do that while sitting but to me hopping around on one foot while trying to get my shoe off was the most entertainment I've had all day. Finally off with one shoe I started work on my other one once again jumping around on one foot. _Success. _With both shoes finally off I roll the legs up on my pants and take a few steps into the water. Closing my eyes I reach my arms high above my head and stand on my tip toes in a nice long stretch, feeling popping in various parts in my body I drop my hands with a contented sigh.

After enjoying being in the water for a few minutes I got ready to leave the soothing river, turning around I see a rag in front of my face taking it I step out of the water. Once I dried my feet I looked up to see surprisingly Altair in front of me glancing to the rag then back to Altair I knew he was the one to hand it to me. "Um thanks." I said holding up the rag.

With a light tip of his head Altair turns and heads back to the horses. _Ok that wasn't weird at all. _Hearing a chuckle I see Malik walk up to me, "The face you made was very funny when you saw Altair." Scowling I plop myself on the ground to put my shoes on once that task was done I stood back up to face Malik. "Ok I'll admit I was surprised but then who wouldn't be, Mr. Big bad assassin being nice there's a first. Oh well, well you ready?" I asked.

Giving me a look of surprise Malik walks with me to the horses and our other traveling companion. "I would have expected you to want to rest a little more we've only been here for a little while." Putting my arms in front of me I stretch a little more before putting them back to my sides. "I just wanted a nice stretch Malik my poor legs and butt were killing me. Unlike you and Altair I'm not used to traveling by horse." Back at the horses I see Altair readying his horse, "Ready Altair?" His answer, climbing atop his horse always the silent one, shrugging Malik and I both get on our horses and we are once again on our way.

As promised I kept quiet for the rest of the day, even though I was bored without irritating the guys but oh well I'm a lady of her word. As of now the sun is setting and to tell the truth I haven't seen a sunset quite like this before it was beautiful. The only way I could describe it would be golden, in my gaping I apparently stopped my horse since I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head around I see Malik giving me a questioning stare smiling I say, "Sorry it's just I haven't ever seen a sunset quite like this before it's gorgeous."

"Indeed it is now come it is almost time for us to rest for the night." Nodding my head I take on last look to the sunset and then head on after Malik and Altair.

After another hour we finally stopped for the night, getting off of our horses we tie them up to a nearby tree. After that the guys started getting our little campsite ready, Altair went off to find fire wood and Malik was clearing our little area of any debris as for me I was just standing around trying to figure out what to do. "Um so what can I do to help?" I asked Malik. Looking up from whatever he was doing Malik points to his horse and tells me, "In the bag on his left side there are blankets for the three of us you can set them up around the fire once Altair starts it." Nodding my head I move over to his horse to grab the blankets once I got all three I turned back to Malik only to see Altair starting the fire. _Malik must have gone to do something. _

Not really paying attention to him I began to set down the blankets, finished with that I sit down on one of the blankets to warm up by the fire Altair just made. Hearing some rustling I see Malik come up from behind Altair holding a small bag, settling down by me Malik opens the bag and pulls out some bread and what looked like dried meat. Handing me a piece of both I began to munch on the food, the meat was tasteless and the bread was bland but food was food. Breaking up the food once again Malik handed Altair a few pieces and then started eating his own pieces. And that's how the next few minutes went by eating food in silence I really don't like silence. "Soooooo…." That little 'so' had both men looking at me waiting for me to continue my sentence, yea I had nothing. Letting out a loud sigh I fall back onto my back, "Guys say something, talk about something this silence thing is bugging the hell outta me." Looking down at me Malik says, "You're not one for silence, are you Riley?" Laughing I sit back up facing Malik. "Nope I am a very social person and being such a social person I enjoy talking to other people. So anything you want to talk about?" I asked, hey at least that was one way to start a conversation. "Well then let's talk about you shall we?"

"Me? What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"Well what was your life like? And what is the future like?" Malik asked with an eager look on his face, looking across the fire to Altair I noticed he had his full attention on me as well.

"Well let's see, my life wasn't really all that exciting I have, um had I guess it is now, a job and I went to school. I went out with my friends at any possible chance, Richard, Christi, Mills, Mark; damn we would all go out to the bars and have a good time drinking. After that we'd call a cab and then crash out at someone's place, it didn't matter whose." It was true we never drove home after a night after calling a cab we'd just pick someone's place and sleep there, no longer looking at Malik I was now looking into the flames of the fire remembering all my days at home. Letting out a light laugh I continue on with my story. "Sometimes the next morning I'd wake up with one of the guys next to me cuddled up to my back. Me being me I would just shove them off the bed we were sleeping in and fall right back asleep. The guys always hated it when I did that."

"Wait so you would let a man who is not your husband sleep in the same bed as you?" Malik asked. Smiling I said, "Well yea our customs are a lot more different then here. Besides the only way a guy can sleep in the same bed as me is if they were my really good friend. And a husband? Please I don't plan on getting married till I'm at lease twenty-five or a little time after. I'm in no rush for any permanent commitments I'm only twenty-one and I plan on having a good time while I'm in my early twenties." After finishing that sentence I stretched a little and laid on my back with my hands behind my head. "Indeed your customs are different from ours, ok then how about the future in general what's it like? Riley, Riley?" I never did hear his last question because I drifted of soon after I laid down, the hard ground wasn't really the most comfortable of places to sleep but I guess the day finally got to me. Mumbling something unintelligent I turned over to my side facing Malik happily away in dreamland.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure where this story is going so any kind of suggestions would be good please and thank you

Review review review please and hope ya'll liked it


	6. Sleep and a shot

Chappie 6 woot!

Enjoy

* * *

Day two of our week long journey started off, let's say interesting, After all the nights in the assassins bureau I knew how cold the nights could get but this morning I woke up oddly warm and comfortable. Opening my eyes I expected to see the light of the sun but instead my vision was blurred by blackness and I could also feel something around my waist. Not really caring about it since I was half asleep I snuggle in deeper into the warmth at my side; I just didn't expect my warmth to be breathing.

Now mostly awake I lift my head to stare down at a sleeping Malik, taking in a sharp breathe of air I sit up fully in a rush of slight panic. Hearing a chuckle from in front of me I look to see Altair with a smirk on his face, "I thought you were comfortable sleeping near a man."

Scowling, I was about to reply but my fast movement seemed to have woken up Malik because the next thing I know the arm that was still around my waist removed its self from its spot. Sitting up now Malik gave me a sheepish looking smile but didn't say anything about the entire, waking up with his arm around my waist, thing.

Shrugging I try to put the incident out of my mind but I couldn't help but answer Altair, "Call it unexpected Altair; I wasn't exactly expecting to wake up snuggled up to Malik, why jealous." I smirked when I heard him scoff at me.

Letting out a loud yawn I pushed the heels of my hands into my eyes to try and rub away all the sleep from my eyes. More awake than I was a while ago I stand up and head back over to the small river to freshen up. Finished with that task I return to the men to see that they were already packed and ready to, groaning I climb onto of my horse, walking his horse next to mine Altair smirks at me and says, "Now let's see if you can really ride." Snapping the reins Altair takes off in a fast gallop.

Taking a quick glance to Malik I see him sigh and shake his head; "You're going to indulge him in this aren't you." He asked me.

Smirking I gave a short reply, "Damn straight I am." Snapping the reins on my own horse I take off after Altair, hearing Malik take chase a second later. Catching up quick to Altair I'm now side by side with him, looking over to him I let out a lighthearted laugh. This was how our day mostly went, a fast pace, once break to give the horses a rest, then a rest for the night.

In truth the pace Altair set for today was so much more fun than yesterday, today I felt amazing, with the horse galloping at its fastest I felt free and I don't think I stopped smiling till we reached our first break.

That night was basically the same as yesterdays but this time instead of sitting next to Malik I had my own little spot next to the fire happily munching on some bread and meat that Malik gave me. What I didn't expect was for Altair to actually come and sit next to me, talk about weird. Not really caring about it I go back to eating my tasteless meal. Also just like yesterday night the guys were ever silent, sighing I try to strike up another conversation, "Well anything you guys want to talk about tonight."

"You know men value a woman for her silence." Altair said.

"Ha! I'm sure they do Altair. But at home most guys I know just love a woman who can be a challenge, but here it just seems men don't know how to handle an out spoken woman." I replied.

"Really? Well we seem to be handling you fairly well," Malik said joining in on the conversation.

Looking to him I smile, "Well that's because you two are assassins ya'll are trained to handle difficult things and people."

"Well then since we are on the topic of what we prefer in people what do you prefer in a man?" Malik asked with a mischievous smile.

Tilting my head to the side I thought on what I wanted in a man, "Well I'm not entirely too sure the last time I had a boyfriend was when I was a senior in high school and that break up wasn't to pretty. But let's see I guess personality wise he's gotta be," I really have no clue on what I want in a guy. I mean I never really thought about it. "Well I don't know I guess I'll find out the day I meet him." Was my final answer. "Besides like I said yesterday I'm not really looking for someone right now. I just want to have some fun while I'm still young, so what about you guys? Can assassins have a girlfriend or wife?"

"For as dangerous as it can be we can have a wife and family." Malik said.

"Huh that's cool so random question that's way off topic, how old are you guys?" Both look like they're in their mid to late twenties but I was just curious so I just had to ask. "Our age? Well I am twenty-six and Altair is a year younger than I, and you Riley."

"I'm twenty-one the magic number back home." I said happily.

"Why do you say it's a magic number? It's only a number that signifies your age and nothing more." Altair said finally joining the conversation.

Smiling brightly I tell them exactly why the number twenty-one is a magic number, "Simple it's the magic number because it's the age where people can finally drink, gamble, go to clubs, basically it's the time for those my age to have the time of their lives." I said.

The rest of the night's conversation kept jumping from how things were done in my time to how things were done here and I learned so much thanks to Malik's explanations. After all the conversations ended the three of us settled down for the night, instead of the exhaustion of the day pulling me to sleep the warmth of the fire lulled me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I didn't wake to Malik's arm around my waist but to gentle shaking on my shoulder, groaning I open my eyes to see Altair above me, seeing me awake he left my side to pack what little things we set out for the night. Sitting up I look around our little campsite to find everything packed and ready to go standing I stretch and walk over to Malik who was setting things in his horses side bag. "Why pray tell do we have to get up at the crack of dawn don't you guys know I need sleep?" I asked tiredly as I leaned against Malik's horse.

Looking at me Malik gives me a smile which I return with a grunt of disapproval. "Well if your still tired," _No duh. _"We could always tie your horse to one of ours and you can ride with me or Altair and sleep some more."

_That doesn't sound half bad but that means I'll actually have to be close to one of them ugh I don't care. _

"I don't care who I ride with as long as I get to sleep some more." With that said I was unexpectedly lifted onto a horse seeing Malik still on the ground, with a not so happy face on, I look over my shoulder to see Altair behind me. "You know you didn't exactly leave me with a choice on who I was going to ride with you know Altair." I said a little snappy.

"You said you didn't care who you rode with." He said with a smirk on his lips. Shaking my head I look back down to Malik and give him a small smile, "I'll ride with you next time I promise." Nodding his head Malik climbed atop his horse and then we were on our way. Since Altair pulled me up without any warning I was sitting side saddle and I wasn't all too comfortable so scooting even closer to Altair I gave myself enough room to swing my leg over the horses neck, now sitting the correct way I make myself nice and comfy. "Are you finished squirming around?" Altair said into my ear. Nodding my head I close my eyes but opened them wide when I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Try anything funny Altair I won't hesitate to smack you got it." I mumbled out, hearing a chuckle Altair just rests his arms on my thighs and continues on, relaxing as much as I could I leaned back against Altair and proceeded to fall asleep. It was about an hour or so the next time I woke the horse was stopped and I could hear faint talking, most likely Malik and Altair coming to I sat up in the saddle and took in my surroundings. At the moment we stood atop a hill overlooking what seemed to be a guard post right in the middle of the road.

"Riley we need for you to change into your other clothes. We don't want any of the guards to stop us because of you current state of dress." Malik said as soon as he saw I was awake. Nodding my head I lift my arms in a nice stretch but pause when I felt Altair take in a sharp breath and tense one of his hands came up to grasp my hip and I realized what I did.

Coughing nervously I say, "Mind letting me down." And just like that Altair let me go, jumping of the horse I quickly made my way to my own horse which was tied to Malik's. Reaching for the bag that held my clothes I pulled a pair of pants and a shirt out, looking to the men I do a little twirling motion with my finger signaling them to turn around. "Turn around please; don't want you two being traumatized with seeing a woman undress." I said teasingly.

Scoffing Altair said, "When has the two of us being near you ever stopped you from changing."

True.

Shrugging I started to change, surprisingly both men turned around giving me my privacy, now changed into a pair of simple peasant pants and shirt I made my way to my horse untied it from Malik's and climbed atop. Walking my horse between Malik's and Altair's I ask, "So how are we going' to do this."

"I'm sorry to say but you will need to keep your eyes down. Do not make any kind of eye contact with any of the guards, do you understand." Malik said giving me a pleading look, "Please tell me your kidding, I can't just stare ahead and not look at any of the men?"

Shaking his head Malik said, "I know you're not used to such things but please it's only till we get by the post. The guards will look for any excuse to stop travelers so please." Sighing I nodded my head.

_Day three of this to long journey, have I mentioned I don't like how some things are done here? _

_No? _

_Well I don't. _

Making our way down to the post I kept my face down and I tried not to pay any attention to the guards but apparently they didn't keep their attention off of me even though I kept my horse between the guys I could just feel the stares of the guards. And then we were stopped, stopped by a guard standing right in front of my horse, "Well now what do we have here, a woman escorted by two men. Tell me woman do you belong to any one of these two?" I so badly wanted to lift my head and give this guy a good back talking but I knew I couldn't do that but it seemed I didn't have to because Malik spoke up, "Yes sir she is my wife so if you will please let us be on our way we would greatly appreciate that."

_Wife! Come on Malik really?_

"Wife, is that so? Pity, well it doesn't matter I'm sure you don't mind sharing,"

I was really trying to control myself I was gripping my horses reins till my knuckles turned white but a hand on top of mine calmed me a little, turning my head slightly to the side I follow the arm up to see Malik giving the guard a deadly look. "Yes I do mind. Now please let us past." He practically growled out.

Barking out a laugh the guard shoved himself between my horse and Altair's which now placed him right next to me, and that's something I wasn't comfortable with what made things worse the guard had the nerve to actually place a hand on my leg and begin to rub it up and down. Finally fed up I was about to smack the living hell out of the guy but Altair beat me to it. Without warning Altair shoved his hidden blade into the guards neck effectively killing the man but that turned out to be a good thing, when the guard hit the ground with a loud thud it alerted the others to what Altair just did.

Not wanting to stick around the three of us kick our horses into high gear and head on out of the area but the one thing we failed to notice the archer atop of the guard tower. Thinking we were in the clear I started to slow my horse a little, which was a bad idea on my part, the next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my back and my horse rearing up making me fall off.

Now flat on my stomach I try to sit up but pain flares in my back making me cry out, hearing hooves stop near me I see Malik kneel by my side, "Riley, Riley can you hear me." He asked frantically.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckady fuck that hurts. _I thought harshly to myself. Answering Malik seemed harder than I expected so I just nodded my head but I also tried to get out an actual answer for him, "Fuck what was that." Not the answer I wanted to give but it's a start right?

"You have been shot with an arrow which is still in your back we need to be somewhere safe before we can take the arrow out, quickly we need to leave."

_Shot? I've been shot and now I have an arrow stuck in my back, can someone say F my life. _

Giving another nod Malik quickly but gently lifts me to my feet and him and Altair lifts me onto Altair's horse, once on the horse I hiss in pain as Altair brushed the shaft of the arrow. "Gentle please I'd like not to feel as much pain as I'm already in." I hissed out.

Securely on Altair's horse now we once again take off this time in search of a safe place to take this damn arrow out of my back.

Nearly an hour later we finally stopped and I was on the verge of unconsciousness because of the jostling of the horse was sending shocks of pain through my back, "Ok guys I need to get off this horse because all this movement is killing me." I groaned out. Once both men were of their horses they helped me down as gently as possible, now happily on solid ground I sit and lie flat on my stomach I was definitely not in the mood to just sit. "Alrighty then can someone please get this thing out of my back now." Shuffling around me Malik kneeled by my head while Altair came to my side, pulling out a knife Altair rips away the back of my shirt where the arrow was, "Malik you'll need to hold here she's going to move a lot when I pull the arrow out."

_Pull it? Oh no, no, no, no, fuck NO!_

"No please no." I said beginning to panic, Altair was right though I was beginning to struggle and try to get up but Malik's hand to my shoulder prevented any movement, the guy may have only one arm but he's still strong. "Calm down Riley and breath I know this will hurt but you need to stop struggling or it will be even more painful for you." Malik said to me calmingly. I tried to calm down really I did but when I felt Altair grasp the arrow I started my struggling anew I was on the verge of tears now I couldn't help it and then Altair pulled the arrow right out of my back without any warning.

"FUCK!" I yelled out ok more like screamed.

Groaning I grasp onto Malik's pant leg and cling to it for some kind of relief yea that didn't do anything for me but what did was a cool cloth being pressed to my injury, sighing I finally calm down and relax a bit. "I really, really don't like you right now Altair just so you know."

"I believe we have already established that when we first met." Altair replied while still putting pressure on my wound.

"Yea well I may not like you that much but thank you not only for getting the arrow out but also for dealing with that guard. I was about ready to beat the hell outta the guy, ugh I can't believe he had the nerve to actually touch me ew." I was rambling I knew but I needed to get my mind of the pain I was feeling so lifting my hand I searched for Malik's, seeing what I wanted Malik grasped onto my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"We need for you to sit up Riley so we can bandage your shoulder." Groaning again I squeeze Malik's hand tighter and try to lift myself up, with the help of both of the guys I was finally in a sitting position.

After about ten, fifteen minutes I was all bandaged up and ready to go, looking around I noticed that we were missing something namely my horse, "Um where's my horse guys?"

"It ran off when you were hit, so it seems we will have to share a horse for the rest of our journey." Malik explained to me.

Smiling tiredly I look to Malik and say, "I did promise you Id ride with you next time right?"

"I think I remember such a promise."

Looking back to Altair I see him readying his horse to go, with a little help from Malik I was able to stand and make my way over to him, placing my hand on his arm I gain his full attention, "I know I said it already but thank you Altair I mean it." And I really did. Walking back to Malik I lift myself up onto his horse with much difficulty but paid no attention when he offered some help. Once settled in the saddle Malik pulled himself up behind me when we were both settled Malik put his arm around me and took hold of the reins.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Breathing in deeply I nod my head and tell him I was going to take a nap, "It's not even the afternoon yet and I've been shot lost my horse and kept my promise to you all in what two, three hours? Yea it's definitely time for a nap." I mumbled out. Hearing a chuckle from Malik I smile and close my eyes, falling right to sleep.

* * *

So tada here is chapter 6 hope ya'll like

I know I havent said this before but thank you all for the reviews I really really appreciate it :)

So please keep them coming :)


	7. Bought freakin time

Ch 7

Firstly I would likr to thank xoxo Lucifer's Daughter and Sipi3 your reviews were awesome

xoxo Lucifer's Daughter I couldnt stop smiling at your review :)

Im so happy ya'll are enjoying this story

* * *

It was hot.

Better make that unbelievably hot I don't know when or how but I was on the ground lying down near a fire, groaning I lift my hand up to my forehead which was covered in a sheen of sweat and was very, very warm. With my eyes fully open I noticed that it wasn't day time anymore it seemed we were already well into the night, sighing I look around to see that both Malik and Altair were fast asleep not wanting to wake them up I sigh again and try to get back to sleep.

"You're awake." Opening my eyes again I see Altair sitting up staring at me.

"Yea. When did we stop?" I mumbled out sleepily.

Standing up Altair made his way towards me, kneeling next to me he placed his hand on my forehead, "Half way through the day Malik noticed you came down with fever, so we stopped early today. Still warm." He explained. His hand was rough and calloused due to his line of work and yet it felt very soothing on my heated skin I could care less if his hand was rough all I knew was that it was nice and cool, hence the soothing sensation I sighed at the very feel of it.

Licking my dry lips I asked, "You have any water?" Nodding Altair got up and grabbed a skin from his horse coming back to me he helped me sit up; I leaned against his side as he lifted up the water skin to my lips. After taking hefty gulps of water I sighed contentedly, "Thanks."

Not really wanting to lay back on the ground I made myself comfortable against Altair's side nestling my head in the crook of his neck I felt him tense up, "What are you doing?" I heard him say.

"I don't wanna lay on the ground so I have dubbed you as my pillow, don't like it blame it on the fever." Hearing him sigh I felt him place his arm around my waist and pull us both down onto the ground, cuddling, yes cuddling up to him I made myself comfortable once again against him and fell back asleep quite quickly this time.

* * *

The next morning I felt a gentle rocking when I woke, opening my eyes I saw the scenery passing me by slowly.

_I'm taking a wild guess and saying I'm back on the horse. _

"Your awake, that's good, how are you feeling?" Ah, Malik.

Lifting my head to look behind me I give a tired smile lifting myself up I roll my shoulders but wince at the tightness on my right shoulder where the arrow hit me. "Well I feel a little better than yesterday I guess, my back still hurts and I still think I have a fever, man that sucks." I said.

"Hear take the reins." Taking the reins from Malik I felt him move his hand to my shoulder and put a little pressure on it, groaning I shy away from the touch bringing my hand up to clutch his I ask, "What are you doing? That area is sensitive you know and it hurts." Removing his hand from my shoulder he brought it down to the small of my back and started kneading the muscles there. "It's called a massage, besides it will be good for you, see better?"

Oh.

_Oh _yea that did feel good, starting from the small of my back and working his way up I felt his fingers knead the area right bellow my injury and for as much as I thought it would hurt it didn't, it felt amazing. Without realizing it I leaned more into his touch and let out a low moan, blushing I cleared my throat and sat back up, hearing someone else clear their throat I look behind Malik and see Altair bringing up the rear, giving him a light smile I thought he would give me a smirk or something but he didn't do a thing, giving him a confused look I turn back around.

"You know for as much as I thought you didn't like Altair the two of you looked fairly comfortable this morning."

Tilting my head to the side I look back at Malik, who had a scowl on his face and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Still continuing with the massage Malik replies, "The two of you seemed very close when I woke up."

Then it finally clicked, "Oh…oh. Um yea I kinda woke up late last night and I told Altair that he was going to be my pillow for the night because I was complaining about the ground being too hard," I said. Looking back at Malik the scowl on his face still remained, "Hey in my defense I'm blaming it on the fever so I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. Besides the first night I remember you were the one that had their hand around my waist, so what's different about this time?"

"Nothing. Now get some more rest I'm sure you need it."

Scowling I said, "What? I'm not even tired and I feel fine Malik besi…" Before I could finish I was interrupted by Altair.

"He's right I'm sure you still have a slight fever so rest would be beneficial to you." He said.

From where I was sitting I could clearly see Altair's face, but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Malik with a heavy glare, lifting my head up to Malik's face I could also see him glaring right back at Altair.

Then nothing else was said, Malik took back the reins, meaning no more massage, and we continued on with the rest of the day with no conversation from any of us.

_What day am I on? I think its day four._

_Well let's see, apparently I fell asleep on Altair last night, Malik and Altair seems pissed at each other over something, and oh can't forget about being shot in the back with an arrow._

Huffing out of boredom I leaned back against Malik and looked up at the sky, seeing the sun low in the sky I knew it was late in the afternoon, closing my eyes I slowly drift off.

_Man I think I sleep a little too much. _

_

* * *

_

Apparently I really liked to sleep because the next time I woke I was on Malik's horse, of course, but this time instead of sitting normally I was sitting sidesaddle with my back against Malik's arm, with my arms around his middle, and my head nestled in his neck, blinking lazily I look up to the sky to see the sun high in the sky meaning that it was noon.

_Wasn't it late afternoon?_

Yawning I snuggle up closer to Malik nuzzling my face closer to his neck and falling into a half-asleep, half-awake state. With Malik's arm around my waist I felt him pull me tighter against him and rest his head against my own, hearing a faint growl to the side of me I open my eyes slightly to see Altair looking at Malik with a scowl on his face. Feeling more than hearing Malik chuckle I could feel a smirk form on his lips.

Seeing that it was time to wake up fully I pulled away from Malik, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out I look around at the scenery seeing what looked to be a mountain city.

"Whoa. Where are we?" I asked in awe.

"Welcome to Masyaf Riley." Altair said with pride.

_Wait a sec Masyaf? I thought we would get here tomorrow or, wait, what? _

_Fuck I just confused myself. _

"Um I'm lost I thought we would be at Masyaf by tomorrow." I asked highly confused.

Laughing Malik explains that I literally slept the entire day away yesterday and most of today.

_So today is the fifth and final day. _

"So this is Masyaf, wow it's amazing looking." And it really was amazing, this mountain city. Stopping at the stables outside of the city gates we got of the horses and tied them to their separate posts, after unpacking the horses, with the men carrying most of the stuff, we made our way into Masyaf. Hearing whispers all around us I tuned the people out and started looking at what the village was composed of, it seemed at the base of the mountain was of course the village which had a bustling market and many houses, and at the top a huge fortress stood.

Feeling many eyes upon me I see a lot of people staring at me feeling a little self-conscious I moved closer to Altair, "Hey, why are they all staring at me?"

"Do you see any other woman showing off so much skin?" Looking down at my clothing I saw myself in the same peasant clothes from when I was shot with the arrow but since Altair ripped up my shirt I had to put my tank top back on, I guess that was what everyone was staring at.

Back in Jerusalem I never really had many people stop and stare at me because the first and only time I was in my street clothes was when I was running for my life from the city guards, so this was the first time I had people actually look at me. Shaking my head I paid no more attention to all the stares focused on me, continuing our trek to the fortress I heard whispers of, 'Who is that strange woman', to 'Master Altair and Malik are back'.

_Are these two really that important here? I really shouldn't be impressed but damn I am. _

I was guessing so based on how much the people of Masyaf were talking about both Malik and Altair, finally reaching the fortress we were greeted by a man in the typical assassin robes, stopping before him Altair greeted the man, "Abbas." A very small greeting one might say.

"Ah our great new leader Altair welcome back, same to you Malik," He said in a sarcastic manner, looking over to me he looks me over from head to toe, raising a brow I cross my arms and give him a glare. "And who is the woman? A little plaything I'm assuming."

Wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me; do I look like a plaything to you? No I don't so watch it bud." I said.

I was really hoping for a nice normal welcome here but nope not me all I get are men with bad attitudes. Taking a threatening step towards me Abbas squared his shoulders to stare me down, but before he could get close enough Malik and Altair stood in his way.

"The two of you would protect this mere woman; I suggest you teach her how to hold her tongue when speaking to a man."

_Oh fuck no._

Growling I push past both men to get right into Abba's face, "You know what I suggest? I suggest you watch tone when you speak to me, I am no common woman to whom you can speak however you wish you got that." I said poking him in the chest. Glaring down at me Abbas raised his hand as if to slap me but before he could bring his hand down I grabbed him by the shoulders which gave me enough leverage to bring up my knee to knee him in the groin. Once on his knees I kicked him right in the face making him fall onto his back, glaring down at the fallen man I place my hands on my hips and tell him, "Try raising your hand to me again and next time I'll do more than bust your balls and bruise your face."

Looking up from the fallen man I saw that our little argument has drawn a large crowed around us, seeing many men murmuring and pointing my way I pull myself up straighter showing complete confidence, "Anyone else?" That stopped most of the talking, "I didn't think so."

Feeling Malik and Altair step up to my sides Altair made an announcement, "I want everyone to treat this woman with respect and fairness just as you would with any one of our brothers, she is considered a sister here is that clear." Hearing and seeing nods and murmurs of agreements everyone went back to whatever business they were doing. Sighing I calmed myself down but let out a light cough which caught the attention of Malik, placing his hand at the small of my back he asked me, "Are you feeling alright?" Smiling I told him I was fine.

_As fine as a person with a fever can be, but he doesn't need to know that I'm still sick. _

"That means you as well Abbas if you raise your hand against her again there will be consequences." Altair said to the groaning man. Smirking down at him I decided to put insult to injury, "Its fine Altair I'm sure getting his ass handed to him by a woman in front of all of those men was enough of a consequence." I said. Giving me a sideways glance I saw a smirk on Altair's face, smiling I walked forward but stopped because of another man in front of me.

Sighing I asked as politely as possible, "And you are?" Smiling at me with kind eyes this man didn't seem nowhere near as bad as Abbas even though he was dressed as an assassin he seemed very gentle even for an assassin, "I must say that was very impressive my dear," Sticking his hand out in greeting I take it and give it a firm shake, "my name is Ra'uf the combat instructor and you are."

_Oh yes I like this guy way more than Abbas. _

"Riley Key, and it's a pleasure Ra'uf." I said with a smile.

"That's an interesting name, are you a foreigner?"

Smiling a sheepish smile I answered as best I could, which wasn't that good really, "You could say that."

Still giving me a gentle smile Ra'uf turned his attention to the men behind me, "Altair, Malik it is good to see the two of you well, I hope your travel here went fine."

This time Malik started talking, "It did Ra'uf but we were attacked a few days earlier, Riley was hit by an arrow and has had a fever which she still seems to have," Turning to me at the last part of his sentence I knew I was caught.

"Busted." I said with a sigh. "Malik I'm fine it was just a small cough that's all." Not believing me Malik placed his hand to my forehead, and with a shake of his head he said, "You still have a fever, Ra'uf is the healer here I would like for him to take a look at Riley."

"Of course, come my dear I'm sure you must be tired of all this traveling and we need to take a proper look at your injury." Looking back to Malik and Altair for some help they gave me a nod to go ahead and follow after Ra'uf, and I did just that.

* * *

Once in the assassin fortress Ra'uf lead me into what looked like a sick bay, "Healer I have brought you a patient." Hearing some shuffling I see an older looking man come into view.

"Ra'uf my boy another trainee I believe."

Laughing Ra'uf pushed me in front of him, "No old man a young woman is your patient today."

"A woman?" Finally looking at me the old man asked, "What is the problem young lady?" Smiling at him I told him about being shot with an arrow and having a fever for the past few days, making a humming sound the healer told me to take a seat on a chair with my back to him. Once seated the old man pulled down the strap of my tank top to look at my bandaged injury, "I see who ever did the bandaging did it well." Mumbled the old man, pulling off the bandages the healer got his first look at my injury continuing to hum I hear more shuffling then feel something cool press against my back but whatever it was it started to sting.

"The hell is that?" I hissed out.

"Just some herbs the stinging sensation you are feeling is it getting rid of any infection that may have set in that is why you have come down with fever." Bandaging me back up the healer gave me a salve, "Rub this on your wound for a few days until you finish the bottle by then all infection will be gone from the injury, but for now get some rest." Nodding my head in understanding I pocket the small bottle of salve and thank the healer, walking back to Ra'uf we head out of the sick bay, "I must be getting back to training the recruits so I will take you back to Altair and Malik."

Smiling I nod my head, "Thank you I would really appreciate that."

Walking through the halls of the assassin fortress I got the feel of how massive this place actually was, walking down a hall way I looked out one of the big windows and saw a breath taking view. Stopping I leaned out of the open window, looking down I saw a nice view of the village below us and then further out I saw a river connected to a lake, mountains, and trees everywhere, all I really had to say about Masayf, "Beautiful."

"Indeed it is." Ra'uf said next to me.

"Sorry for stopping I just haven't seen a view like this before. I did the same thing with Malik and Altair when I saw the sunset when we were leaving Jerusalem." I said with a smile, moving away from the window we started walking again and continued on with our conversation. "How exactly did you meet Malik and Altair?"

"Um, well I kind of ran into Altair and literally fell in Malik's bureau." I said smiling and wincing at the memory.

"Really? You know just for being in the bureau Malik should have killed you the moment he laid eyes on you. But what of Altair you only said that you ran into him, how?" He asked. So I told him the entire story on how I met Altair I especially went into detail on kicking him in the crotch, ah good times good times, Ra'uf let out a loud laugh at hearing my story also surprised that Altair was taken down by a woman just like Malik.

"But then again I don't think I should be that surprised since you brought down Abbas, I wonder would you like to be a part of one of my training sessions? After you're settled in and fully healed of course." Smiling I nodded my head in eager agreement.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

We continued our walk until we reached a library/study where we met up with Altair and Malik who were in deep conversation, saying goodbye to me Ra'uf left to go back to his instructing, walking up to both men they stopped talking when they saw me approach.

"Well guys the healer said my injury is fine but he says I need to get even more rest." I said with a sigh and a yawn before I sat on the desk in the middle of the library/study. "I'm really getting tired of needing to get so much rest."

Laughing at me Malik came up to me to inspect the bandage work the old healer gave me, "Well you do need to get your strength back up that's why you need your rest. Does it hurt anymore?"

Sighing again I said, "Like I've said before I'm fine and no it doesn't hurt…that much anymore at least. So where exactly am I going to be staying?"

"Well first off let's get you some new clothes; I'm sure the women in the gardens have something suitable for you."

"I'm hoping its pants and a shirt Malik you should know by now that I'm not a dress person." I said teasingly.

"Then we will inform them of that, then after that I will show you to your room how does that sound."

"Sounds fine to me." I said with a smile.

Jumping off the table I was ready to go, "Care to come with us Altair?" I asked.

Shaking his head Altair started walking away, "Can't I have business to attend to."

Shrugging my shoulders I look back to Malik, "Shall we?"

* * *

Ch 7 woot!

Hope ya'll enjoyed please review


	8. Thats one hell of a morning

And here is chapter 8 with a little somethin somethin in it

Enjoy :)

* * *

The moment Malik and I stepped into the gardens I was swarmed by women, one in particular almost tackled me to the ground when she hugged me, "Oh a new girl I hope you will be useful around here because already too many of the women here are getting married." She said.

Raising an alarmed look to Malik I gently pry the girl from me, "Yea no I'm not a new girl I just came down here to see if I can get some new clothes." Apparently none of the women were listening to me since they kept prattling on and on about the supposed 'new girl', very irritating I must say.

Feeling an amused stare on me I look to see Malik with a highly amused look on his face, scowling I said, "A little help here please, Malik?"

Laughing Malik stepped forward and told the ladies exactly what I just said, "Ladies please. We are just here for some clothing." As if seeing Malik for the first time some of the women literally perked up, pushing me harshly out of the way the women cluttered around Malik, "Oh Master Malik how great it is for you to come visit us today."

_Hussies. _I thought with a scowl.

"Enough ladies, leave the poor man alone didn't you see him come with this young woman?" An older woman said walking up to the clutter of women, after successfully shooing them all away and after a few dirty looks thrown my way the older woman turned to me with a critical eye. Crossing my arms over my chest I gave the woman a leveled stare, not a mean one or one of challenge just a normal stare.

_Cause no one wants to piss of an old lady._

After a few minutes of staring at each other the woman finally said something, "Come over here child let me get a better look at you," Uncrossing my arms I did as I was told after all this woman didn't seem all that bad, standing next to Malik I give the woman a small smile.

"What kind of clothing is this for a young woman such as yourself?" She said plucking at my shirt. Looking down at my attire all I saw was my tank top and pants, "I don't see anything wrong with them." I stated plainly. Scoffing at me the woman thwacks me on my forehead, "Ow! What the hell you old hag!"

"You are a woman you should dress and act like one, and that language,"

"Look lady first off my clothes are normal from where I come from and so is my language, now what's not normal is some old hag thwacking me on my head!" I said interrupting her, lifting my hand to my head I rubbed the sore spot where this crazy lady thwacked me.

Raising his hand Malik tried to say something but never got a word in because the old lady started speaking once again, "My name isn't old hag or lady it is Umayma."

Tilting my head to the side I tried to pronounce this ladies name, "Uma, Umami."

"Um-ay-ma, my dear Umayma." She said pronouncing it out for me.

"Umayma? What does that mean?" I asked all irritation gone now replaced by curiosity.

"It means, little mother, and your name?"

"Riley, Riley Key ma'am." I said politely.

Raising a brow at me Umayma smiled kindly, "Well now it seems your woman does have some manners Malik. Now what kind of name is _Riley_ are you a foreigner?"

_His woman?_ I thought with blush, "Um excuse me but no I'm not Malik's woman and yes I am a foreigner."

_In a sense of speaking. _

"Is that so well then do you belong to Altair then?" If I was paying any attention to Malik I would have noticed an irritated look cross his face but I wasn't because I was also quite irritated with this woman saying that I belonged to someone.

Slumping my shoulders I let out an irritated sigh, "Look I belong to no one so can you please stop saying that and can we get back to the reason why we are here," At that I gestured down to my clothes, "my clothes."

"Yes, we seemed to have gotten off track haven't we?" Malik said. "Can you provide Riley with some clothes to her liking?"

"Of course I can, now what exactly do you need, well obviously we need to get you out of these men's clothes and into something more proper." Umayma said already thinking of what things I could possibly wear.

"Excuse me but your 'proper clothes' will most likely not be good for me a pair of pants and a good shirt will be good enough for me." I explained. I knew that the kind of clothes Umayma would like for me to wear would be some kind of dress, and quite frankly I'm not one for dresses.

"Oh? What an odd woman you are, where are you from exactly, you don't look like some normal farm girl."

"Well you can say that I'm from the west and no I'm not some farm girl. Sure I've worked outside it's just not that kind of labor I've done." I explained.

It's not like I was out right lying to her, I used to help one of my friends at his bike/car shop so I'm used to getting my hands dirty, whenever I went in to help out all the guys would give out wolf whistles the big perverts but I never really minded because I knew all of them. I'm sure when most people think of a woman in a car shop they think of tank tops and short shorts but no not with me sure I wore a tank top because it was always hot but I at least had on pants and a good pair of work boots. Coming out of my thoughts I see that a young woman appeared at Umayma's side with a bundle of clothes smiling she handed me the small bundle.

"Those are the smallest pants we could find if they are too loose there is a belt in there also, as for a shirt we found one that is more suitable than that thing you are wearing." Umayma told me. Taking the bundle of clothes I thank her with a smile, with a nod of her head to Malik and me she turns around and leaves, half way gone she suddenly stops and walks back to us.

Without a word she grabs my bundle of clothes hands them to Malik, grabs my arm and hauls me off, to shocked to say anything I just follow after Umayma, with one last look over my shoulder to Malik I see he has a similar shocked look on his face but he did nothing as Umayma dragged me off to who knows where. Finally finding my voice I asked the one question that really needed to be asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Not even bothering to look me in the face she answered me, "You child are in need of a bath."

And that was that, I just never knew how truly awkward my bath would be.

* * *

Freedom!

If I am ever to take a bath again I will make sure to be nowhere near the gardens women crazy women they are, when Umayma pulled me off I finally found out our destination when we came up to a bath house that wasn't exactly closed off to everyone, and I really don't want to go into detail on how my bathing experience went. But let's just say the women didn't give me any privacy to bathe they even helped me bathe! Which was beyond embarrassing for me but I must admit that I feel wonderful and clean, but now after a long tiring day I was about ready to just curl up somewhere and sleep.

But first I have got to change out of my old clothes, the women may have bathed me but Umayma completely forgot about my new clothes and so I had to put on my old clothes but I really didn't mind I was just happy I was finally away from all those women.

Sighing I walked up to a patiently waiting Malik, once seeing me he stood up with a smile on his face, "Feeling any better?"

"Ugh that I think was the most awkward thing I have ever experienced in my entire life." I said with another sigh.

"I guess I should show you to your room now." Malik said as we started to walk back inside.

Looking up to the sky I could see that it was already darkening so I knew that it was high time for me to get some sleep because finally arriving in Masyaf with a fever, beating some cocky ass, and then getting mobbed and forcefully bathed by a bunch of women can tire anyone out.

"Sounds good to me cause I think it's time for a nap, I need to forget about this traumatic experience, and I can also try on these new clothes."

* * *

Back inside the castle I still couldn't get over how massive this place really was but my gawking was short lived because Malik stopped us in front of a door, opening it Malik stepped aside to let me in the room first.

Plain.

That's what the room was, plain and boring, but I really can't complain can I? Stepping fully into the room I looked around my new accommodations, a window was on the far side of the room facing the door looking out of it I saw a nice view of Masyaf, next to the window was a desk and chair, after that a chest was in the corner on the doors side then lastly there was the bed piled on top of the bed were a lot of fluffy looking pillows. Finishing my look around I bring my attention back to Malik who has stepped into the room with me.

"I remembered how much you liked the pillows back in the bureau so I made sure that there was some in your room."

Smiling I said, "Malik have I ever told you, you are the best."

Chuckling Malik took a seat on the bed, "Oh didn't you want to try on your new clothes?"

"That's right." After closing the door I began to undress, "Seems that you've gotten used to me changing around you Malik I haven't heard you complain once yet." I said amused. With my back to Malik I gently pulled of my shirt, after pulling my left arm out of the arm hole my shirt rested over my shoulder which gave me enough movement to pull it over my head without lifting my right arm.

"I guess I have, how is your shoulder doing?" Hearing movement from behind me and feeling a presence at my back I knew Malik now stood behind me. Looking over my shoulder at Malik I said, "Well it's a little better the healer gave me a salve to put on it for a few days since there was some infection in the wound." I explained.

Feeling Malik trace a finger around the bandages I take a sharp intake of air, "Infection? Well that explains the fever." Hearing some rustling Malik stepped in front of me with my new shirt in hand, feeling my face heat up I wrap my left arm around my chest.

_Well this is a new view for him I'm sure. I was more comfortable with him at my back. _

"You know when I start changing and my back is to you that normally means for you to stay at my back." I said with a lite blush still on my face.

"A little help never hurt anyone." He said while holding the shirt a little higher, still giving him a skeptical look I reluctantly let him help me put on my shirt, secretly I was happy for the help because I knew if I didn't get any help I would be in a lot of pain just trying to get my shirt on.

Once my left arm was through the shirt hole Malik scrunched up the right side to make it easier for me to put my arm though, lifting my arm I winced as I put my arm through the hole. Now came the difficult part lifting the shirt up so I can put my head through the last hole, taking a deep breath I grab the shirt and began lifting, hissing as my injured shoulder slowly shifts.

Malik, seeing my problem lifts his own hand to help raise my arm as gently as possible, that seemed to have done the trick though with his help I was finally able to pull my shirt on properly, after getting my head through I had to step a little closer to Malik in order to settle the shirt around me. Finally done with that tiring task I rested against Malik letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Feeling Malik wrap his arm around my waist he brought me just a little closer to him, I even felt him nuzzle into my neck and take a deep breath, "Your welcome."

_Ok this is the second most awkward moment in my life. _

Clearing my throat I push against Malik's chest which made him move back from me but he still kept his arm around my waist, "Yea um thanks again Malik." I said awkwardly. Stepping fully out of his embrace I made my way to the door and open it, a clear sign I wanted him out of my room, but I was nice about it I smiled and said thanks again, "Goodnight Malik and thank you for your help."

Smiling at me Malik made his way to the door then stopped in front of me, placing his hand on my neck he brought me towards him, bending down he gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Have a good night Riley and rest well." Every word he spoke I felt against my skin and I'm sure he could feel my skin getting hotter and hotter with the blush forming on my face. Pulling back he gave me one last smile and left, but before he could get too far I stepped out of my room, "Why?" Blunt but a simple question I'm sure he'd understand.

Stopping he looked over his shoulder, "Why not? If you didn't like my simple kiss I could always give you a better one Riley."

_Devious man. _

Staring down at the floor I shook my head, "Malik, please just stop while you're ahead," Lifting my gaze I saw that he turned completely around, "Please." After that I walked back into my room, groaning I shut the door and leaned against it, "Dear lordie why me."

The sad thing is I really didn't mind the small touches between Malik and I but I know I shouldn't allow anything more than that to happen I just can't, sighing once again I put those troublesome thoughts out of my head and went straight to bed. Crawling onto the bed I curl up against the giant pile of pillows, once comfortable I let one final thought pass through my head.

_Damn I forgot to try my new pants on. _

_

* * *

_

I can't remember the last time I have had that good of a nights rest, the combination of a bed and lots of fluffy pillows, it's like pure heaven, I felt so good I was ready to take on whatever today threw at me. But the first task of my day was to try on my new pants, but before I did that I stretched myself across my bed, arms above my head and back arched I stretched until I felt small pops here and there, surprisingly the injured part of my shoulder didn't burst out in pain only a sharp sting hit me.

After my nice long stretch I got up from my bed and picked up my new pants from the desks chair, pulling off my old raggedy pants I slipped on my new ones, once on I noticed two problems one the pants were too long and two they were too loose on my hips. Remembering the belt I picked it up from the desk and pulled it through the hoops on my pants, happy with how the pants now fit on my hips I turned my focus on the long pant legs, "Well I guess I'll just have to hem the bottom, now how do I do that?"

A knock at the door brought me out of my musings, turning to the door I called out, "Come in."

And in came a familiar white hooded figure, Altair, with a plate of food in hand, "I've brought some food."

"I can see that." I said with a small laugh.

_Hold up. Yay bright idea. _

"Hey Altair can I see one of your daggers please?"

After placing the tray of food on the desk Altair turned to me with a slight scowl on his face, "Why."

"Well you see the legs on my pants are too long and I have no idea on how to sew so I can't hem them. So I thought why not just cut them down to size."

"A woman who doesn't know how to sew, how…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Altair." I warned with a glare. Seeing a smirk form on his face I shook my head in slight annoyance but since it was still early in the morning I put his annoyingness out of my mind, reaching my hand out I silently ask for a dagger.

Pulling one out of its sheath I expected Altair to hand me the small weapon but instead of handing it to me he slowly made his way towards me, with raised brows I started to walk backwards after a few steps I bumped into the bed which made me fall into a sitting position. When Altair was about a foot away from me he kneeled down and took my left ankle into his hand, "Keep your leg lifted, how short do you want it."

"You know you could've asked me to just sit instead of stalking towards me you weirdo." I said.

His answer was to just laugh at me, "Ugh whatever. Right about here should be good enough." I said answering his question, tracing an invisible line just above my ankle I indicated just where I wanted him to cut. Keeping my foot lifted Altair grasped onto the fabric above my ankle then proceeded to cut, when he was finished with my left pant leg he started work on my right, after cutting away the fabric Altair once again held my ankle in his hand. When he was done and finished Altair re-sheathed the small dagger while still holding my ankle, inspecting the new length of my pants I was satisfied with the way it looked, wanting to get up I tried to stand but Altair's grip on my ankle remained.

"Can I have my ankle back please?"

Completely ignoring me Altair stared down at my foot and did the oddest thing, he started a slow massage of my foot, for as much as I wanted to say something, anything to make him stop I couldn't utter a single word, it felt to good. Now using both of his hands Altair pushed both his thumbs to the bottom of my foot which made me sigh in content and push my foot a little harder onto his thumbs, moving back up to my ankle he made slow circles then continued upward.

Not bothering to keep skin contact Altair moved to massage my calf through my pants when he was finished with that he moved even further up my leg. Now standing, he put slight pressure on my thigh which made me give out a low moan in pleasure; with eyes closed I missed the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Feeling him move one of his hands down the inside of my thigh my eyes flew open, quickly grabbing hold of his wrist I gave Altair on of my best glares, "Whoa there cowboy. Back up." Glaring up at him I finally caught my first glimpse of his smirk, I was so caught up in the feeling of his hands moving across my leg that I failed to notice Altair stand up fully, adjusting himself to where he was now standing in between my legs.

I honestly have no idea on how I get myself into these kinds of situations, first there was Malik with his touches and small kisses then there was Altair whom I thought disliked me to the point of planning my death in his spare time but apparently liked me enough to give me on hell of a leg massage. Like I've said before I have had about enough of male attention here, but at the moment it seems that no one cares about what I want, no sir re, the guys here just enjoy crowding my personal space.

Fed up with the close proximity of Altair I placed both my hands against his chest and pushed, even with his smirk still in place on his face Altair moved back from me giving me the space to finally be able to stand.

"I don't know what that was all about Altair but right now I want you out of my room, so bye bye." With one final push I waited for him to leave, but him being the stubborn ass that he is he didn't move an inch from his spot.

"What did you and Malik speak of last night?" Altair asked.

Raising his hand he surprisingly removed his hood, now with a clear view of his face I could see Altair no longer held a smirk on his face, with a raised brow I told him, "I don't think that's any of your concern Altair but hey I'll be nice and explain myself to you when in reality I don't have to, look he showed me to my room, we talked, then he left plain and simple. And how do you even know that he was in my room." He didn't grant me an answer the prick. "You know what I don't even want to know it's too damn early in the morning to be arguing about this now shoo go away." I said with an irritated tone.

"It's already past noon Riley," Altair said, raising a hand to my forehead.

_I really slept that long? Oh well at least I don't have a fever anymore._

"Since you've had that fever I thought it would be good for you to get as much rest as possible, and it seems that was for the best." Slapping his hand away I started poking him in the chest, "First off thank you and secondly can you go away already." Not bothering paying attention to him anymore I stepped around him to see what kind of food he brought me, meat and fruit is what consisted of my afternoon breakfast but after what happened I wasn't really in the mood for eating anything. Sighing I turned back around only to see Altair standing in the same spot staring heavily at me, groaning in annoyance I bit out a harsh, "What."

Turning his head around Altair took a quick look over to the door which was closed, "You told him to stop while he was ahead, why?" I was to shocked to say anything, I should have known that he was listening to mine and Malik's conversation the moment he asked what we talked about last night. I came back to my senses when Altair once again slowly made his to me, now standing toe to toe with me Altair cornered me against the table by placing both his hands on either side of me. With wide eyes I backed up as much as possible, which wasn't much, leaning even closer to me Altair said, "I've seen the way he looks at you, I see the small touches, and I see how you deny him, why? Is it because you do not want him or is it because you just enjoy toying with men?"

Blinking rapidly I digested what Altair said, and then anger flared up within me, "Why, you ask? Simple it's because I can't, I can't have anyone here I don't belong here Altair. All I want is to find my way home that's all, it's already been over a month Altair," I could just feel the prick of tears in my eyes. "Look Altair it's just, I don't know."

Sighing I dropped my head.

_Man I feel like some whining little kid._

Feeling fingers under my chin Altair lifted my head; now staring directly at him I saw that he had a more calm look to his face, "Enough Riley." He said gently. Rubbing his fingers gently across my chin he moved his hand down my neck then into my hair, gripping a handful of my hair Altair brought my face closer to his realizing what he was doing I resisted his pull.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me! _

"Altair stop. If I said no to Malik what makes you think I wouldn't say no to you?" Now with both hands against his chest I pushed against him with all I had but he wouldn't move an inch.

"Simple because unlike Malik I am a man who knows what he wants. I will not yield to a woman that simply says no to me I will try to convince her with everything I have."

"Ugh, you arrogant son of a…" I never got to finish, pulling me harshly up against him Altair claimed my lips with his, wrapping his other arm securely around me he lifted me up just enough to set me on the desk, now fully settled between my legs Altair used the arm around my waist to pull our hips flush together. Gasping at the unexpected feeling I pushed against Altair with all I had but to no avail, feeling a lick to my bottom lip I knew he wanted entry to my mouth but I twisted my head to the side thus breaking our one sided kiss.

Breathing harshly I glared at Altair, "How dare you." I said.

"Like I said I am a man who knows what he wants and I am a man who knows how to convince a woman." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well you're doing a very shitty job at it Altair."

"Am I?" At that he moved the hand that was around my waist to my front, sliding it down my upper thigh, with wide eyes I took in a sharp breath, "Am I convincing you now?"

_That's it._

Completely fed up with him and his arrogant words I pulled back a fist and punched Altair square in the jaw, the impact of it actually sent him back a few steps, slipping off the table, I gave one last look to Altair who was now holding his jaw, scoffed at him then left my room at a nice jog.

_Who the hell does he think he is kissing me like that? Ugh!_

By now I was running down the hallway trying to find my way out of the castle just so I could catch a breath of fresh air, taking a sharp turn I run smack dab into someone, falling flat on my ass I let out a puff of air and just lay on the ground.

"Aw man." I whined.

"Riley? Are you alright?"

_Malik._

Why out of all the times must I run into Malik?

"Peachy keen." Staring up at the ceiling I decided that I was going to lie right in this spot for the rest of the day and just chill but it seemed that someone had other plans, standing above me Malik blocked my view of the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

Sighing I closed my eyes and let out a groan, "No, I'm not sure." Sitting up I brought my legs up to rest my arms over them, "You know Malik are arrogant assholes just naturally arrogant assholes?" I asked looking up at him, seeing him sigh he asked, "What has he done?"

Debating on whether I should tell him what happened between Altair and I, I once again let out a sigh and hefted myself up to my feet and started to walk away, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Riley, about last night," Malik started.

Stopping in my tracks I slumped my shoulders, "Malik,"

"I will not stop as you have asked," Turning completely around I gave Malik a wide eyed look. "My interest in you is more than just some simple crush." Walking over to me he lifted his hand to brush callused fingers against my cheek, but after what just happened I shied away from his touch. From my reaction Malik let his hand fall from my face, the look on his face was so crestfallen that I did one of the most stupidest of things. I stepped closer to him, stood up on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, not bothering to stay around and wait for his reaction I ran.

_What in the hell am I doing? And here I thought I could handle anything that today threw at me. F my life. _

_

* * *

_

So whatcha think hope it was good.

Review please :)

Oh and before I forget if you imagin Malik and Altair's looks from the game try looking at doubleleaf's DA of Malik and Altair her stuff is amazing :D


	9. Theres just no peace for me

Finally back ya'll kinda took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter but I finally got it out so enjoy :)

Oh and xoxoLucifers Daughter no I wasnt high or reading any nasty fics my mind is naturally like that peronally I blame high school and Disney they just have all of those dirty little things here and there :D But hey thanks for the review I cracked up about that, and thank you to everyone else who reviewed a totle of 8 people reviewed that last chapter so lets see if I can get a little more on this one :D

**Please read my last thoughts at the bottom its important!**

* * *

Fresh air how I love thee!

Finally outside I took a nice deep breath of air to cool my nerves, "Ugh! How can I be so stupid? Doing something like that, and what's worse is that stunt Altair pulled, oh if he ever tries something like that ever again I'll kick that bastard so hard in the crotch that all his sons, grandsons, and so on will feel the pain." I'm pretty sure I looked like some crazy lady grumbling and ranting on about kneeing someone in the crotch but hey I have had a very stressful morning I'm allowed my ranting moments.

And sure enough looking around at my surroundings I saw people giving me odd stares, sighing I took another deep breath to calm myself but I knew what would really calm me down would be to take a nice walk around the village market, and I did just that. Wandering here and there I saw the various vendors and the merchandise they sold I even had someone shove a chicken in my face saying that it was a wonderful sale, but I paid no mind to it.

After a good ten minutes of walking around something caught my interest, some jewelry surprisingly a necklace to be specific, walking up to the vendor I picked up the long piece of jewelry, it wasn't the most extravagant of things but to me it actually reminded me of home. The necklace seemed very steampunk-ish, it was circular with vines wrapping around it, the center of the pendant is adorned with a brass keyhole and starburst style gear, the chain and pendent all in a brass color, very Victorian and very lovely. Something that seemed a little out of place in this time.

Rubbing my fingers across the pendent I let a small smile slip on my face, "Ah that is a lovely necklace for a lovely young woman I can give you a good deal on that item young miss." Said the merchant, taking a quick glance to the older man I place the necklace back on the table knowing full well that I had absolutely no money to pay for such a necklace.

"Its fine sir, besides I have no money, I was just admiring the necklace. Have a good day sir." Walking away I was saddened by the fact that I would never have the necklace and I wasn't about to go and ask Malik or Altair if one of them could get it for me.

Ah Malik and Altair, I think, no I know, that I need to keep my distance from the two men, especially Malik because if I didn't I actually might give in to him and his sweet words and touches, as for Altair I am of course confused by his first advance towards me. But I'm not going to lie, sure I was pissed beyond belief on what he did to me this morning, but damn the man could kiss and if he did anything more I may have given in, but hey the joys of me being a hard ass when it comes to men.

I'm just not used to men being so…forceful or rough hell I'm just not used to men like Altair, sure I've had guys approach me but none like Altair, as for Malik it's easier to say no to him because he's not as aggressive as Altair, but if he continues with what he's doing then who knows. It doesn't help that I'm attracted to both men, but at the moment it's just physical attraction, spending most of my time with Malik and the few days then week with Altair it's kind of difficult not to see how attractive both men are.

But then again personality wise both seem to be , well I really don't know, Malik because he's a sweet heart and yet he will be quite serious when need be, smiling I remember the first time I saw him in all his seriousness and damn it was scary and yet oddly attractive at the same time.

"_Malik I'm heading out to the market wanna come with?" I asked. _

_Looking up from the papers he was working on he gave me a shake of his head, "I cannot, I need to finish these papers…" _

_Staring blankly at him I said, "Malik you've been looking at those papers all morning it's time for a break, no come on." Grabbing hold of his arm I hauled him away from his work station. Opening his mouth to say something I smack my hand across his mouth to shut him up, "Don't even argue with me Malik you know you'll lose." I smirked when I heard a sigh of defeat. _

_Outside in the market people we hustling and bustling around doing their daily things, "Now see Malik isn't this so much better than staying in that boring stuffy bureau?" I asked. Smiling down at me he gave a slight nod of his head, moving away from Malik's side I wandered off to a fruit stand, picking up a green apple from a pile I held it up to my nose to get a good whiff of its sent. _

"_Would you like one Riley?" Malik asked me now back at my side. Not waiting for my answer he paid the merchant and picked up another apple, "Well there you go enjoy." _

"_Malik you didn't have to." I said but in reality I didn't mind one bit, biting into the apple I let out a moan of delight, oh yes that is one good apple. _

"_Well you don't seem to mind all that much." _

_Laughing I took another bite out of my apple, still roaming around the market I somehow got separated from Malik's side one second he's next to me smiling away and the next he's gone from my sight. _

"_Malik? Malik? Well shoot I've lost my workaholic friend, bugger nuts." I huffed. _

_Not really worrying about him since I knew he was so familiar with the market, I continued on with my walk but what I didn't expect was me being forcefully pulled into an alleyway by a harsh hand. _

"_Look what we have here gentlemen a nice young unescorted woman." _

_Yanking my arm away from the tight grip I look up to my captor, a highly unattractive fat man along with two raggedy looking guys behind him._

Ok ew they're only nasty looking but at least they don't have any swords so this should be easy as pie.

"_Oh please just leave while you still can." _

"_The little girl things she can fight haha how cute now be a good little…" He never got the chance to finish, without any warning I launched myself at the fat man to land a high kick to the side of his face, the man dropped to the ground with a loud thud, as if on some kind of cue the other two men rushed me with raised fists._

Uh-oh.

_The first fist was thrown for the side of my head but seeing it coming I lifted my hand palm out and caught the fist, but following through I used the man's momentum to pull him to me, once close enough I gave the man a good upper cut. Once throwing the man to the side I was unprepared for the second man, tackling me to the ground I lost all breath the moment I hit the ground, after moment of being dazed I smelt the putrid breath of the man atop of me. _

"_Stupid bitch." I heard the man say. _

Ugh nasty breath nasty breath!

"_Nasty! Get off!" I yelled._

_Struggling I tried to get the nasty smelling man off of me but it seemed that someone else beat me to it, feeling the man go limp on top of me o stared wide eyes as he was pushed roughly off of me, now sanding above me was Malik with a dagger in his hand. Breathing heavily I dropped my head to the ground, "You my friend have amazing timing." _

"_Are you injured Riley?" Malik asked concerned. _

_Sitting up I rubbed a sore spot on my head, "No I'm fine just a small bump on the head nothing serious." Pressing a little too hard on the tender area on my head I winced but then feeling a soothing hand on my head I sigh in slight relief. _

"_You said you weren't injured." Malik said. _

"_Meh." Looking up to his face I saw not my normal kind faced Malik but a serious hard faced Malik something I wasn't to use to seeing and it kind of scared me, hearing some groaning from behind me both Malik and I looked behind us to see the two men I knocked out earlier start to rise. With a grunt Malik stands up fully and heads towards both men with his dagger at the ready, realizing what he was about to do I stood up as fast as I could to block his path, "Malik, Malik hey stop there's no need for that." _

_Staring down at me with a hard look that I've only ever seen on Altair he said, "You do know what they were planning to do to you right? You expect me to let them live?" _

"_Malik." Sighing I placed a gentle hand on his trying to calm him down, "Look I'm fine no harm done now please there is no need for you to kill them." _

_Giving me a level stare he sighed, "You know they will just find another innocent to do this to." _

_Smirking I said, "I realize that but hey this is what I do to men like them." Plucking the dagger from his fingers I gave the motion for him to follow me, turning around to the partially conscious men I walked up to them with an evil smirk._

_Let's just say those two now know not to mess with anyone for a very good while, I knew Malik was a good fighter bare handed but damn I'm sure he gave those men a new asshole to breathe out of, I barely had a chance to even give those two a goo beat down myself Malik was the one to have all the fun. But after he was good and done beating the two men he turned to me with one of the scariest glares I've ever seen on his face, and I knew that I was in some kind of trouble, and lo and behold he basically grounded me in the bureau for at least two weeks. _

_Yea I didn't take that to well._

I laughed at the memory I remember I didn't talk to Malik for those two weeks, but I guess that showed how much Malik cared about my safety but damn it all it was irritating as hell.

Then there was Altair, there really isn't much I can say about him I mean the longest time I've ever spent around him was the trip here to Masyaf but then again I guess you could say we became friends over that week. I mean throughout the week Altair and I came to some kind of leveled ground to where we don't try to kill each other every time we see each other, but then again every time we were even close to each other it was always something physical.

I blushed as I realized just how physical Altair and I were over last week, on the day before we left Jerusalem I remember running around the rooftops until Altair barged in on the roof garden I was resting in, I think that was the first time he had me pinned…no, no it was the first time I met him, that was when he had me pinned.

This was the second.

…_Altair pushes himself back down on top of me. Glaring at him I tell him as quietly as possible, "Watch it you ass." Smirking at me Altair just presses himself even closer to me, now there was absolutely no space between the two of us. Noticing that the guards were now gone I glare at Altair and begin my struggling anew. "Will you get off you big ass perv. Or do you want me kicking you in the crotch again?" I said. _

_Chuckling at my discomfort Altair slowly, I mean very slowly, gets off me to sit on the other side of the garden._

Then there was the second day of our trip, I remember riding with Altair which put us closer than what I was comfortable with, but then again I was half asleep so I really didn't care, that same day when I was fully awake there was the stretch I did.

…_I lift my arms in a nice stretch but pause when I felt Altair take in a sharp breath and tense, one of his hands came up to grasp my hip and I realized what I did._

By the time I realized what I did I was beyond embarrassed, with that stretch I unknowingly pushed my hips back against Altair's, but I'm good at playing such things off so I just coughed and pretended like nothing happened.

Sighing I hung my head low, why can't I just be back home with only one guy vying for my attention, not two, only one, but now who ever hates me in high heaven must be having a ball watching me suffer with my man problems. Lifting my hands I roughly rub at my hair messing it up, "Ugh I swear I hate men! And I hate hormones!"

Like I've said before my attraction to the two men are mostly physical so I'm fully blaming my hormones, besides it's not like I've gotten any in forever…..ok I lied I haven't gotten any in, never…that's right I'm still a virgin, twenty-one and still a virgin.

Sad?

Personally I don't think so, I just say that means I'm not an easy girl, which by my standards is good, sure I had a boyfriend during high school but the only thing he ever wanted was sex from me. And since I wasn't 'putting out' as they say my boyfriend decided to go screw around with the easiest girl he could find around school that was the reason for our break up.

Like I said it wasn't pretty.

Rubbing my temples to keep at bay the headache I could just feel forming I finally take a good look around at my surroundings, the lake, "I really walked this far?" So it seems I did without my notice, looking around all I could see were trees and the lake, which was beautiful at this time of day. Standing at the water's edge I took a look to my right at one tree in particular, this tree looked somewhat windswept, its trunk thick and sturdy, the crown of the tree was the most interesting part, swept across about ten, fifteen feet out into the lake.

Some branches were bare and so heavy they hung low sinking into the water, one branch was connected to the trunk all by itself but was thick enough and heavy enough to dip into the water and reach back out, almost like the tree was offering its own kind of sitting area on the lake. But the best thing about the tree was that the crown of it was full of luscious green leaves giving the area around it and the water wonderful shade.

About five yards to my left sat a good sized dock about fifteen, twenty feet out with a few extra pillars extended out, all and all this place just became my new favorite chill area. Taking a rest from my hectic thoughts I walk over to the windswept tree, taking off my shoes I carefully climbed on the lowest thickest branch, straddling the branch I dipped my feet into the cool water once seated comfortably I leaned back to lay down on the branch, but once my back hit the wood pain flared up my shoulder. Sitting up quickly with a hiss of pain I clutched my injured shoulder, but in doing that I wobbled dangerously on the branch, twisting my legs around the submerged branch I regained my balance.

With the pain came the realization that I completely forgot to put some salve on my injury, "Well shee-yite I completely forgot, oh well I'm not going back there." Gently laying back down I sighed in content as I finally relaxed.

My relaxed state didn't last long.

"So this is where you've been." Startled I sat up quickly, thus successfully losing my balance and falling right into the water, coming up sputtering I look back to the shore where a highly amused Malik stood.

_And here I was hoping to avoid him. Oh yes someone hates me in high heaven. _

"Malik." I deadpanned.

I really wasn't in any mood to deal with him; since the water level was fairly low I was able to walk back to shore stopping a few feet from Malik, once on dry land a wrung out my hair and shirt finished with that annoying task I put all my attention on Malik who was leaning against the tree staring at me.

But instead of the amused look I saw on his face a second ago now in its place was now a face of annoyance, anger, and something that looked like jealousy etched onto his face, "What? What's with that look?" I asked, still a good distance from him.

"I saw Altair earlier," He started. "He had quite the bruise on his face, care to explain."

_Oh shit he knows. Ugh I'll just have to try and play it off._

Concentrating on wringing out my already wrung out shirt I replied nonchalantly, "What of it? He irritated me so I punched his sorry ass."

Hearing some shuffling Malik appeared in front of me with a stern look sighing I looked up to him, "Is that so? He told me quite a different story."

Groaning I decided, what the hell, I'll tell him so standing up straight with arms crossed I told him exactly what happened, "Alright then Malik, he kissed me and since I didn't fully consent to it I punched that asshole. What, would you prefer if I let him have his way with me because hell I can Malik, besides I may not have wanted the kiss but hey the man can kiss like…" Once again I wasn't able to finish my sentence due to a man pulling me in for a kiss, this time instead of Altair its Malik, F my life.

Maybe.

With his hand tangled in my hair Malik brought me up for a rough yet gentle kiss, but still a dominating kiss like Altair's but even so kissing him was completely different than Altair, pressing forward Malik gently pressed me up against the tree. Massaging my lips with his own he slowly got a reaction from me, for as hesitant as I was I gradually responded to his kiss, once fully into the kiss Malik pressed himself against me just a little more.

Becoming bolder Malik gently moved a knee between my legs to fit himself just a little more snugly against me in doing that he also pressed that knee into my most sensitive area. Moaning at the new contact I reached up to brace myself against his strong neck that gave me just enough leverage to bring him into an even deeper kiss. Feeling a lick to my lips I knew Malik wanted entrance to my mouth and without any hesitation I granted it to him, once my mouth fell open Malik explored every crevice of my mouth, and it felt wonderful.

Ever so slowly he ended our heated kiss, but I wasn't ready for it to end the moment our lips parted I caught I quick breath of air then pulled Malik back for another kiss, but this one was slower more gentle than the first one but heated all the same. But unlike our first kiss this one ended just as soon as it started, this time though I ended the kiss once separated the both of us took our time catching our breath, with eyes still closed I leaned my head back against the tree. Calming myself.

"I cannot, and will not lose you him." Malik whispered resting his head into the crook of my neck I felt his hot breath against my heated skin which made a small shiver race through my body. Removing his hand from my hair he resettled it around my waist to press our already close bodies together, it seemed that he wasn't quite finished

With my arms now loosely around Malik's shoulders I thought about what has happened today, first Altair with his amazing massage then his unconsented kiss which deserved a good punch, then there is Malik with his unexpected but not unwelcomed kiss. This day really does just keep getting better and better, sighing I moved my hands down to Malik's chest to push him slightly away from me, getting the hint he stood up straight and gave me some room to finally breathe.

"Malik…" With another sigh I looked down not daring to look him in the eye but sadly that didn't last long feeling finger under my chin Malik raised my head now looking into his eyes I could see he was waiting for me to say something. With a groan I ran a hand threw my hair with irritation about this entire situation, "Jeez, back up please Malik." And he did, detaching himself from me Malik took a few steps back allowing me to finally breathe, "Malik you know we can't do this, and I have said the same thing to Altair…"

"Regardless of that Riley I know how Altair is and I will not allow him to have you." Malik argued.

"Like he ever could,"

"You said it yourself Riley you liked the way he kissed you."

Opening my mouth to argue back I couldn't find anything to say, he had me there I really did like Altair's kiss no matter how unwanted it was, but damnit all why did these men have to make everything so difficult.

"Why? Why are you so interested in me like this Malik I am nothing more than a girl stuck in the wrong time and I want nothing more than to go home I cannot have you or Altair because if I do and I go home I will be heartbroken, that is the reason why I have tried to keep my distance from you. As friends I know it wouldn't be as bad when I go home but as something more I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Why not, you are the first woman to ever catch my interest," Malik started slowly making his way back towards me. "I think you are the only woman to ever truly catch my eye, ever since my brother died I lost my interest in many things and I even hated my closest friend for months."

Throwing our argument to the side lines for now I showed my interest in this new information I received from Malik, "A brother? You had a brother." I whispered. Now back in my personal bubble Malik looked down at me with a sad smile, "Yes I did his name was Kadar and he was my little brother." Raising his hand he gently cupped my cheek but the look on his face was one of remembrance. "We were out on a mission my brother, Altair, and I. There are many things you do not know about Altair, about how arrogant, cocky, and uncaring he can be. He is the reason I lost my brother, due to his arrogance my brother was killed and I lost my arm."

"I'm sorry Malik." That's all I could say, hell that's all I could think to say.

"Don't be it happened a long time ago so it's all in the past,"

"What about Altair?" I asked. Since Altair was the one to cause all of Malik's sorrow I wondered how the two got back on good terms.

"I eventually forgave him, over his last few missions I saw that he changed from the man who was arrogant, careless, and reckless, to someone who has grown into a man of wisdom." At that explanation of Altair I gave Malik a blank look and said, "Yea well the guy is still an asshole and arrogant, and reckless, and stupid, there is just so much wrong with him." I deadpanned.

Laughing Malik gave my forehead a small peck, "Do you want him?"

"What?" I asked

"Do you want him, or do you want me?"

I swear my eye twitched at his question, I'm starting to feel like a broken record by repeating everything over and over again, "Malik how many times must I say this? I cannot have anyone here, don't you understand that?" Brushing his hand from my cheek I pinched my nose in complete irritation, with my other hand I pushed against Malik's chest but this time he didn't move from his spot.

Fed up with all of the repeating questions I moved away from Malik to start walking back towards the village, but a hand to my shoulder stopped me from moving too far away, sighing I turned back around to face Malik again, "Malik,"

"Here." Looking down at his hand I saw the salve that I forgot to put on my injury, "I figured that you forgot to put this on so I brought it with me."

_Thank goodness for subject changes. _

Taking the vile I look back up to him with a thankful smile, "Thanks."

"Would you like help with applying it?" He asked with a too hopeful smile on his face. Giving him a half assed glare I shake my head at him, "There is no way I am letting you near me with my shirt off." With that said Malik gave me a smirk one similar to Altair's.

_Perv. _

"I promise not to do anything you don't want me to." He said with a devious smile. With that said it was like all the tension filled out of the air, barking out a laugh I made the stupid decision of letting him help me. "Alright I guess you could help, I'm guessing that means we'll have to go back to the fortress?"

"No I'm sure you don't want to run into Altair so we can do it here if you'd like, not many people come to the lake at about this time." Looking around I decided what the hell I'll take the chance, so walking back to the tree I sat down at the base, pulling my right arm out of the shirt hole I let my now loos shirt fall across my right shoulder.

Looking over my shoulder I waited for Malik to settle himself behind me, seeing me waiting for him he finally settled himself on the ground and began his work on removing my bandages. Once my bandages were off I felt Malik gently trace around my injury, looking over my shoulder again I gave Malik a small glare in warning, smiling at me he asked me to pour some of the nasty stuff on his hand. After doing that I felt him rub the salve on my injury, hissing at the stinging sensation I reached my hand up to rub my shoulder to try and get rid of the pain.

"Done, I'm going to leave the bandages off for now so your wound can breathe, aright?" Nodding my head in understanding I left my shirt where it was so the salve can dry on my injury.

"Thanks Malik." I mumbled out.

Thinking that we were done I started to get up but once again Malik's arm prevented me from going anywhere, pulling me back against him my back now rested comfortably against his front, feeling him rest his head against my neck he started to lay gentle kissed along my bare shoulder. Taking in a sharp breath I growled out a warning, "Malik, don't." Hearing him grunt he continued on with his intimate task on my neck, with sucking, nibbling, and gentle licking soft moans began coming from me the moment the sounds started coming Malik tightened his arm around my waist.

Unconsciously I tilted my head to the side allowing Malik more access to my neck, he gladly tool to my new position kissing up my shoulder till he reached the area where my neck met shoulder, there he gave me quite the harsh bite but given the circumstances that bite felt amazing. Moaning out loud I wiggled around a little due to all of the sensations Malik was creating in me. I knew if I didn't stop this now I might let Malik get away with much more so with much reluctance I said, "Malik you need to stop, you promised."

Kissing up my neck he said in my ear, "I promised I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to, so far you haven't stopped me." Then he kissed my ear but after that he loosened his grip around my waist finally stopping all of his ministrations. "But I will stop because I know you do not wish to go any further."

_Finally._

"Here I got this for you." Placing something in my hand I bring it up to what it was opening my hand I say it was the necklace I was looking at earlier today, gasping I turn to Malik with wide eyes, "Malik,"

"I saw you looking at it so I got it for you." He said smiling.

Then it dawned on me, he followed me from the fortress, "You know following someone around without them knowing is called stalking, and where I come from that is highly frowned upon." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm sure it is but I knew you didn't know your way around here so I followed you in case you got lost, do you even know your way back to the fortress from here?" He asked me, most likely already knowing my answer.

_He's got me there._

"Your silence says it all." He laughed. "Come let's go back I'm sure you want to get out of these wet clothes." Quickly putting on my new accessory I took a moment to admire the necklace but this time it wasn't just sitting on a merchants table now it was resting gently around my neck, getting up from Malik's warm embrace I turned around to look at the still seated assassin. Standing up Malik offered me his arm taking it we began our way back to the assassin fortress by now the sun was going down signifying that evening was coming.

_I can't believe I have spent the entire day wandering around the market, chilling at the lake, and then having a make out session with Malik when I know damn well I shouldn't have. Sigh, sigh, sigh, Riley you are a bad person. What in the world am I going to do?_

_

* * *

_

Hope ya'll liked

So it might be a while till the next chapter cause Im going to completely redo the first chapter cause when I started this fic I just typed up that first one and posted it I really didnt think much about it, but! the other chapters are still going to be the same Im only changing the first one and maybe some of the second so I'll tell ya'll when Ive finished it up hopefully it wont be to long.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so I know its been forever since I updated and Im sorry but here it is!

As for the next chapter its already beeing typed up so Im hoping it'll be up by next weekend, so enjoy :)

* * *

Back at the fortress Malik left my side for some business he needed to attend to so now back on my own I wandered back out into the training yard where I saw Ra'uf training some of the young trainees.

"Ah Riley a pleasure to see you again I hope you are feeling a little better today." Ra'uf said with his gentle smile.

Smiling back at him I stopped in my tracks next to him watching the young men in the ring train, "Good to see you to Ra'uf, are you just wrapping it up here?"

At my statement he gave me a confused look that was when I realized the people here were most likely not used to my kind of 'lingo', "Wrapping it up?"

All I could do was snicker at his confused look, "It means are you finishing things up, are you finishing up your training session since it's starting to get a little dark, is my question." I said with a full smile.

"Oh, yes, we are actually, after these two finish I'm going to call it a day and have the novices get some rest." He said with his own smile, in my head I laughed at the word novice I don't know why but that word always got a laugh out of me. "I see," Taking a quick look behind me where Malik left I made sure he or Altair were nowhere in sight because the question that came from my mouth next would surely have them freaking out, "hey Ra'uf I was wondering if I could join in on a practice fight, would that be alright."

With my question came a stern look to the man's face, "I am sorry Riley but I cannot allow that, you just arrived yesterday and with a wound and fever none the less I cannot risk you getting harmed and I am sure Altair or Malik would approve of such a thing. Besides I already said once you were fully healed that you can join in and my offer has not changed."

Shrugging my shoulders I sighed, "Oh well I tried." Putting my attention back onto the fighting novices I brought my hand up to the necklace Malik bought for me, tilting my head to the side I stare down at the golden piece of jewelry hearing a chuckle next to me I look back up to Ra'uf with a sly smile on his face. With a lifted brow I asked, "What?"

"It seems that you and Malik are close." He said while tapping his neck, confusion ebbed at me until I remembered what happened between Malik and I earlier; blushing I clasped my hand around the hicky I knew was there. Coughing I looked away from the smirking man next to me, "Yea I think I'm going to just…go back inside yea." Quickly turning around I made my way back into the fortress as quick as possible hearing Ra'uf laughing out loud all they back inside. With my face still blazing I tried to fix my hair over the mark that Malik left on my neck, thankfully my hair was long enough to where I can just brush it over my shoulder to fully cover my neck.

With that problem solved I headed back to my room just so I could stay away from anyone and everyone but like always fate is against me because the moment I turned a corner I run into none other than Abbas, finally someone I can deal with, somewhat. I may have only met the guy only once but hey it's a lot better than running into Altair and having him see the mark on my neck, sneering down at me Abbas said, "You."

With a brow raised I pointed at myself, "Me!"

Not paying much attention to the man I stepped around him continuing my way to my room but before I could take I few steps I felt the air behind me move, feeling a rough tug at the back of my shirt I was pulled into a nearby room, hearing the door shut behind me I was then thrown against the closest wall which made pain flare up my back. Yelling out loud from the pain in my back I would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for a strong hand holding me up by my throat grasping onto Abbas's wrist I tried with all my might to make him release me but that proved to be useless.

With the dim lighting of the room I glared up at Abbas, "What is the meaning of this you asshole." I ground out.

Bringing his face closer to mine he said harshly, "I do not know who you think you are bitch but a woman here needs to learn her place and to think that Altair and Malik would ever treat a mere woman as an equal. You need to be taught your place woman, which is beneath a man." With that he threw me to the ground, landing on all fours I quickly regained my bearings but not quick enough apparently the moment I lifted my head to stare him down he brought his leg up to swiftly kick me in the side. The force of his kick actually lifted me up just enough to when I landed back on the ground I landed on my side hard, yelling out I grasped onto my injured side, I was actually surprised when I didn't feel anything break.

Lifting myself up again I coughed out loud but I had no time to recover when another kick hit my already injured side, this time the kick set me on my back which made pain flare up, first being thrown against the wall and now down to the ground, "Fuck." I wheezed out.

Once again trying to regain my bearings I finally steadied myself just enough to where I was ready for Abbas's next kick, but before he could even lift his foot I swept my feet against his knocking him to the ground. Lifting myself to my feet I finally had the position of power, like hell some guy like this would ever bring me down, breathing heavily I waited till he was up on all fours like I was, when he was I gave him one hell of a kick right under his chin which sent him right on his back. Not quite finished with him I made my way over him to where I was standing above him, bad move on my part as he recovered quick enough to where he lifted his arm to grasp the back of my knee, he squeezed just hard enough to bring me to my knees over him.

Crying out in pain I lifted myself up just enough to where I had enough room to land a solid punch against his face but before I could even pull back my fist Abbas flipped us, now staring up at a triumphant looking Abbas, he put one of his hands back against my throat while his other reared back seeing the punch coming I threw my head to the side just as his fist came down. Feeling pain explode on the right side of my face I could have sworn that I saw stars when I opened my eyes, going limp I couldn't move a muscle I was so dazed. Hearing Abbas say something and feeling a tightening around my throat I started to choke, weakly lifting my hands to grasp onto his wrist I tried to dislodge his hand from my throat, by know my vision was going black but then light flooded into my sight hearing voices around me I was suddenly able to breathe again.

Feeling the weight of Abbas suddenly shoved off of me I slowly began to regain my sight gasping desperately for air I turned to my side but groaned in pain when I rolled onto the side that was kicked harshly by Abbas, feeling a soothing hand on my shoulder I could faintly hear someone call my name, "Riley, Riley!"

Rolling back onto my back I know stared up into the worried face of Ra'uf, still trying to focus I closed my eyes to try and focus and get rid of the pounding in my head, once the pounding started to slow I opened my now focused eyes.

"Someone quick fetch Master Altair or Malik, take Abbas outside and hold him he does not leave is that clear." Hearing Ra'uf giving out orders snapped me out of my reverie struggling to sit up I pushed against Ra'uf insistent hand to keep me down but I just brushed off his hand.

"I'm fine Ra'uf, I'm fine." I wheezed out, pushing myself up to my feet I slowly felt myself tilt to the side until Ra'uf steadied me with a strong hand, once again brushing off his helping hand I set to leaving the room to get to Abbas. Taking steady breaths I made my way out of the small room ignoring the calls from Ra'uf, the moment I stepped outside I set my eyes on a yelling Abbas walking right up to him I pushed away the two men holding him, in his confusion Abbas spun around quickly only to get a solid right hook to the face.

The moment he hit the ground I grabbed him from the front of his shirt lifted him just enough to where I could give him a very good and very hard kick to the groin, seeing him fall to the ground holding himself and whimpering like a child made a very self-satisfied grin grace my lips. "Yay for crotch shots." I said still grinning, hurt and tired I turned and started walking back to a worried looking Ra'uf but before I could get too far I heard Abbas mumble something, not understanding him I turned back around to see him up on his knees.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that." I said.

Glaring at me with all his might he spit at my feet, I mean he actually spit at me, "You are nothing more but a whore, you are only here to warm their beds your no equal to us and when they are through with you…" Poor man never got to finish, before another word was spoken from him I gave him a hell of a spin kick landing my heel hard against the side of his head, which effectively knocked him out, but Abbas wasn't the only one that got hurt with my last attack.

Twisting my body the way I did jostled my already bruised ribs so when I finished my kick I crumpled to the ground in severe pain, wrapping both my arms around my midsection I tried to sooth the pain but with every breath I took it just hurt even more.

"What is the meaning of this?" _There's the booming voice of Altair_, still crouched low I slowly lifted my head to look over my shoulder at a furious looking Altair along with an equally pissed looking Malik. Not really caring about any of them at the moment I gently lied myself down on the ground and sighed in content as I stretched myself on the ground, now on my back I just stared up at the dimming sky but the angry face of Altair standing above me ruined my view.

"Just for the record I didn't start it," I had to stop for a second to catch my breath, "he's the one that grabbed me and started throwing punches so don't give me that pissy look." Sighing Altair stood up and barked out a few orders to the men around us, one being that Abbas be confined to his room until he could find a suitable punishment but other than that I really paid no attention to anyone until the face of Malik appeared before me.

"You know all I want is a normal day without people harassing me." After giving a pointed look to Altair whom gave me a raised brow and smirk I lifted an arm up signaling for some help. "You really can't stay out of trouble can you Riley?" Malik said while lifting me up off the ground but the force he pulled me up with was a little too much for my injured body to handle.

Falling into Malik I clung to the front of his shirt and black robe for support, "Well that's just stating the obvious." I panted out.

Feeling him sigh Malik wrapped his arm around me as gently as he could then started leading me back into the fortress, but every step and every hitched breath I took made pain shoot up and down my body not able to really stand the pain I stopped in my tracks clutching my side.

"Riley?" With Malik's worried voice ringing in my ears I tried my best to suck up the pain, so standing up straight I mumbled out a faint 'fine' to Malik to try and reassure him, I even put a smile on my face to pull off my little act but the look on his face told me he didn't buy it at all.

"I'm fine Malik; honestly, I just need to get back to my room and rest." Pushing away from him I tried to walk on my own two feet but stumbled a little, this time feeling two pairs of arms clutching my shoulders to steady me I peered over my shoulder to see the golden eyes of Altair. About to tell him to let go of me he quite literally sweeps me off my feet with the quick movement though jostled my ribs enough to make me cry out in pain, "Fucking hell Altair, easy!" Wrapping my arms around his neck I curled myself into a ball in his arms, with my head tucked under his chin I took deep breaths to try and quell the pain.

"Malik get the healer and bring him to her room." I heard Altair say, feeling him begin walking I could only assume that he was taking me back to my room no longer hearing the sounds of the outside I lifted my head to take in my surroundings, like I suspected we were back inside. Lifting my head up to Altair I say, "You know I could have walked?" Not even bothering to look at me Altair says nothing, staring at his profile I could tell that he was beyond pissed with his lips set in a firm line and anger creased in his brows I shut my mouth quick so as not to anger him anymore than he already was.

Sighing I tucked my head back under Altair's chin, arriving at my room Altair opens my door steps in and gently sets me on my bed, groaning I sprawled myself on the bed enjoying the softness against my aching body. "Oh that's good, this is what I needed." I said with eyes closed in bliss. Feeling a heavy stare on me I lazily opened my eyes to see Altair standing over me, "What?" I mumbled.

"Where are you injured?" He asked in a flat tone.

Wiggling, and clenching my stomach muscles I tested to see just how hurt I was, first was the most obvious my ribs, they were most likely bruised which was lucky next was my face which was of course bruised that much I could tell, lifting my hand I brushed my fingertips across my cheek but flinched away as soon as they made contact to my skin. Sighing I looked back to Altair and said, "Well my ribs hurt but none are broken that's for sure and my face is also bruised but nothing too bad, also I'm sore as hell." After explaining the extent of my injuries to Altair, he sat gently on the edge of my bed next to me and reached for the bottom of my shirt, jumping from the contact of his rough hand on the smooth skin of my stomach I felt him start to lift my shirt.

Grabbing onto his hand I tried to brush his hand away from my shirt but him being naturally stronger than me he grasped onto my hand and pinned it next to my head, "Keep it there I need to see how bad it is."

"And I told you it's nothing but bruising now stop that." With the distraction of him talking to me his other hand came up to brush away my shirt but with my free hand I started swatting away against his hand, again, scowling at his insistence I kept swatting at him. But just like with my other hand he captured it and pinned it with my other hand above my head, "Now if I let go will you keep them there?"

Tilting my head to the side I scoffed at him, "What do you think?" But it seemed he wasn't paying any attention to my words, he wasn't even looking me in the eyes anymore now his stare was on my neck and I knew what he was staring at, the mark Malik left. Letting out a quick gasp I tried to pull my hands down to cover up the mark but had no success because of Altair's grip. Adjusting his hold on me Altair switched his hands to where his right hand was free, tilting my head to the right I tried to cover the mark but with Altair grabbing hold of my chin and turning my head back to the left I had no choice but to follow his movements. Running his fingers over the mark made an involuntary shiver run through me do to how sensitive that area still was, shrugging his hand away I glared at him, "You mind?" I said irritated.

Feeling his grip tighten on my pinned wrists let me know that now he was really pissed not only was he pissed at the fact I was just beaten but now he's pissed and I'm pissed that he found the mark Malik left, it's just an all-around pissy day. Can the world just crack on open and swallow me up now please, because I really don't want to be dealing with both the guys when Altair confronts Malik about the mark, but then again I'll probably have to stop whatever it is that they get into. I despise being stuck in the middle of things even worse I despise being the on in the middle, F my life.

Licking his lips Altair opened his mouth and asked one of the most stupidest questions I've ever heard, "Who?" Ok not exactly a full sentence question but the single word was said as a question, so in response I gave him a stupid answer.

"I fell and a rock decided to jam into my neck." I said sarcastically, "Now let me go." Tugging my arms down Altair still refused to release my wrists, growing more irritated by the second I started to really put effort into my struggling which in my condition wasn't a good idea. Groaning as the pain in my body came back to the fore front I decided to just lay still till Altair came out of his semi shocked state, which didn't take long but his next action wasn't something I wasn't completely expecting.

Again grasping onto my chin he turned my head to the side just enough to where the mark was showing freely leaning down he slowly brought his face closer to my neck tensing up I tried to move away from his advances, "Altair stop, what are doing?" I asked in a rush.

Paying no heed to my questions Altair continued with his advance feeling the brush of lips on my neck I stopped all movement, feeling him lay soft kisses up to my ear Altair whispered, "Simple, I'm erasing his mark and placing my own."

Damn him for pulling a stunt like this I almost hope that Malik and that damn healer would hurry their asses up and get here already, but then again I don't because that would result in a fight between Malik and Altair and I really don't want Malik to catch us in this kind of compromising position. Breaking out of my thoughts I again felt Altair's lips back on the juncture of my neck I tried to shrug his lips away but he was an immovable force above me the moment I felt him begin to suck and nibble my sweet spot I tried to keep the shivers and sounds from coming out.

Sadly though Altair has quite the talented mouth, within moments he had small mewls coming from me and with a particularly hard and lasting bite made me arch my back and a loud moan come from deep within me closing my eyes tight I bit my lips to try and stop the sounds but still small gasps and moans came from me. Twisting and turning I tried my best to get out of Altair's grip but sadly he held me secure, with his free hand he traced it down from where he held my chin down the valley of my breasts, along my stomach only to have it rest against my hip grasping it to cease all of my movement.

Gasping at the intimate caress I tried my best not to arch up into his touch but in result of putting my concentration into not arching I lost the battle on keeping my mouth shut, letting out a small mewl I sighed in near contentment. Feeling Altair raise his head I felt him brush his cheek along my own till his lips were a hairs breadth away from my own, not a moment later he pressed his mouth to mine in a searing kiss, just like his first kiss from this morning he was relentless.

Just like last time though I kept my lips firmly shut and just like last time he tried to gain access to the inside of my mouth which I gladly denied him, with my rejection of his advance Altair became a little clever gliding his hand from my hip up to my bruised ribs he lightly pressed down just enough to gain a pained gasp from me and just like that he had entry to the space beyond my lips.

_You asshole that hurt! _

Groaning at the pain and the new sensation of having his tongue explore my mouth I tried my best to resist his deep kiss but I slowly began to respond to him, Altair was by no means a gentle kisser every press of his lips and sweep of his tongue demanded all of my undivided attention, I blame my lack of resistance on being injured.

Mustering all of my self-control I roughly pulled my head to the side thus breaking our kiss; breathing harshly I stared angrily up at Altair, "Why is it that from the moment that we've stepped into this place the only thing you keep trying to do is get into my pants." I said to him angrily.

Raising a brow at me he gives me another one of his irritating smirks, "I'm guessing that 'getting into your pants' means the same as getting you into my bed, correct?"

By now I am shaking in fury at the man above me letting out a quick yell I literally start thrashing around in the bed shouting angrily at Altair, "You pompous asshole! Let go of me right now so I can beat your sorry ass," Sometime during all of my yelling Altair suddenly released my wrists quickly processing my new found freedom I jumped up from the bed and tried to make my way to Altair so I could do some bodily harm but in my condition I nearly fell flat on my face. Then there were the strong arms around my waist, arms I knew belonged only to Altair, turning my head I did my best to glare at the man behind me but I was beginning to tire out and lose all the fight within me.

"Don't you know how to take the hint that 'no' means 'no?" I asked tiredly

With my back to his front he looked down at me and said one simple word, "No." Then he pulled me up into another kiss, being so tired of all the fighting, the pain, and all the stress I just…gave in.

Relaxing into his arms I let him take complete control over my actions, turning me in his arms he gently set me back on the bed never once breaking the kiss. Now lying flat on the bed with Altair above me he removed his arms from around me then placed his forearms to rest just above my head thus caging me in, lazily draping my arms around his shoulders I deepened our kiss. Gently lowering himself Altair gently placed more of his weight atop of me but in doing so a pained gasp escaped me, with that pained gasp it suddenly snapped me out of my semi lust filled state. Breaking our kiss I brought up my hands to push against Altair's chest, lifting himself back up he stared down at me with a calm look.

_What am I doing? Wasn't I just denying this man this morning?" _I thought.

Groaning I placed my hands over my eyes hoping the man above me would simply disappear but sadly when I opened my eyes again he was still there staring down at me giving me a patient look. Staring up into Altair's golden brown eyes I tried to figure out why I just gave into him, not saying a word Altair bent back down for another kiss but before his lips could touch mine a knock came from the door. With the realization of someone just outside my door I came out of my submissive state, pushing against his chest with more force I tried to get him off of me as fast as possible, but being the stubborn man that he is he simply over powered me and kissed me again.

Whomever was outside the door apparently wasn't patient enough to wait for an 'enter' which means they just barged right into the room, finally breaking our kiss Altair was the first to see who entered the room turning my head I saw the one person I didn't want to see at a moment like this was Malik. Standing in the doorway with the healer was Malik with a shocked look on his face. Once again pushing against Altair's chest I tried to get him to get himself off of me but even still he refused to move an inch from above me.

"Malik," Licking my lips I tried to say something, anything to him but nothing came to my mind.

Seeing him place a hard glare on Altair Malik took a step into the room, then another and another until he was almost to the bed, seeing the apparent threat coming his way Altair finally removed himself from the bed and me to stand toe-to-toe with Malik. Trying to stand from the bed myself I tried to place myself in between the two men but when I got close enough to do so Altair pushed me back behind him.

Panicking I rushed to say, "Guys don't." but it seemed that neither man could hear me.

Then it happened…the first punch was thrown, as to who hit first I don't know all I saw were fists flying then seeing Altair suddenly hit the ground I knew Malik made a solid hit, then suddenly Altair was back on his feet throwing a punch right to Malik's face, but luckily he dodged the hit with practiced ease. I wanted to try and stop the fight but with my injuries and the fact that both men were skilled fighters and killers I highly doubted that I could stop them.

"Guys please stop!" Still no one seemed to listen to me, seeing Malik make a high kick to Altair's head I hoped that he could dodge it just like Malik dodged his first punch, but then again I hoped not. What can I say the man did need a good ass kicking namely by me since he seems to enjoy forcing me into unwanted kisses, but hey Malik could get a good hit or two in if he wanted.

Stepping closer to the fighting men I tried to think of a way to stop them but couldn't when I felt a cool hand grasp onto my upper arm turning around I saw the healer behind me. Somehow without my knowing I made my way to the front of my room where the healer was standing and watching the fight not even bothering to try and stop the two fighting men, turning to him I begged for a way for him to stop the senseless fighting and then there was silence, besides the harsh breathing of the two men.

Looking back over to them I saw that they had stopped their fight, then suddenly without a word Malik turned and left roughly pushing past the healer and I, watching him go I felt a pang of guilt pass through my heart. Looking back to Altair I saw that he had a split lip with blood at the corner of his mouth, Malik sure got him good on that first hit which at the moment I thought was a good thing, closing my eyes I shook my head at Altair then turned around and left the room in search of Malik.

* * *

So yes ta da hope you liked so please please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I know this update is really really late and Im sorry but here it is!

Enjoy

* * *

Just so you know running with bruised ribs is never a good idea, going in the general direction I saw Malik go I tried my best to find him, turning down a few hallways I finally saw the retreating back of one stiff walking Malik. Stopping for a second to try and catch my breath I bent over holding onto my now aching ribs, looking up I could still see Malik walking away.

"Wait." I wheezed out.

It seemed my weak plea reached his ears, stopping in his tracks Malik just stood where he stopped, licking my dry lips I slowly made my way towards him once at his back I cautiously reached my hands out to him, gently placing them upon him I briefly felt him flinch away from me which made me quickly remove my hands from him. With that simple flinch my mind flashed back to this morning when I flinched away from his touch, with that memory in mind I knew just how he felt saddened by that fact I felt the faint prick of tears in my eyes. Calming myself as best I could I reached shaky hands out again this time placing them firmly upon his back, relived that he didn't flinch away from me a second time I took another step closer to him bowing my head I also rested my forehead against him.

In hopes of easing my shaky nerves I took in a deep breath, with that simple breath the scent of Malik came with it, I never knew how good he actually smelled until right now, he smelled of ink and incense then underneath it all was his own musky male scent taking in a few more deep breaths I was finally calm enough to let out a few words, "I'm sorry."

Gliding my hands down his back and around his waist I hugged him from behind, rubbing my forehead into his back I felt a few tears escape my eyes along with a few hiccups, I don't know why but I felt like I've betrayed Malik somehow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It seemed that those were the only words I could actually get out, feeling Malik take a breath I felt him place his arm over my hands in a comforting gesture and with that small touch I cried just a little more. Turning around Malik wrapped me up in a tight hug, not really caring about the small flare of pain in my body I rewrapped my arms around Malik's waist and buried my head into his chest, sighing Malik rested his chin on the top of my head, "I knew he was bothering you, saw with my own eyes that he clearly wanted you but even still I did not do anything to stop him."

With his words I felt his arm tighten around me, bringing his hand up he lightly massaged the back of my neck in a calming caress, relaxing into his hold I looked up to his face to see an annoyed, angered look looking right back at my saddened face.

"I didn't mean for it to get that far Malik, he was just checking how bad my injuries were and then…"

"Don't." Shutting my mouth at his curt demand I dropped my eyes from his face closing my eyes I tucked my head beneath his chin letting out a few more tears, without another word Malik turned us to continue walking down the hallway. Not really caring where he led me I just followed him without a word, crossing by a window I saw just how dark it has gotten seeing as how the moon has risen.

_The day really has gone by quite interestingly, I still can't believe I just gave into Altair like that and I wasn't expecting that conflict to come so soon._

I felt terrible, one for basically leading Malik on with what we did by the lake, and then with what just happened in my room, how could I have let things get so out of control within one day of arriving to Masyaf.

Stopping in my tracks I looked up to Malik only to see him staring down at me in confusion, opening my mouth I wanted to say something, anything to him but still nothing would come to my mind then, "Master Malik."

Turning our heads Malik and I see a young assassin running towards us, sighing Malik stared the young man down, "What is it?"

With his hood down I saw that the assassin was only a few years younger than me, amazed at how young the men here start their life as an assassin I simply just stared at the young man. Looking to me then back to Malik the assassin made it quite obvious that he wanted to speak to Malik alone, with a nod from Malik the young assassin ran off to wherever he came from, with a light pressure to my back Malik lead me further down the hall to a relatively large room.

"Please stay here, I will be back later I will also send the healer to come check on you." He said.

Walking into the room I saw that it was fairly simple to my left a large bed with pillows and what looked to be silk covers stood comfortably against the far wall, at the end of the bed sat a large chest with what I'm guessing held clothes or extra blankets then sitting near an open window a desk with papers and maps along with a few quills and ink sat. Finally to my far right I was surprised to see a balcony with glass double doors, that one feature was what stood out most in the room with a soft luminescence by the moon I saw the beautiful view of the mountains and the surrounding area.

My only and obvious guess was that I was in Malik's room turning back around I stared at Malik, "Malik?"

"Do not worry I will be back in a few moments." With that said he closed the door and left me, sighing I turned back to look out the open doors of the balcony for as much as I wanted to walk out to the balcony I was just too tired to walk however far it was, staring over at Malik's bed longingly I slowly made my way to it. Touching the covers I sighed at the coolness of the silk, gently sprawling myself across the bed I groaned in contentment at the feel of the coolness that was surrounding me.

Within moments I was half asleep the day's events finally hitting me full force, I faintly felt a cool touch of fingers along my ribs then a faint murmur of the old healer at my bedside, not really caring on what he was saying I slowly drifted off to a blissful sleep. Sometime during the night I felt the bed slightly shift from behind me, groggily opening my eyes I turned to look over my shoulder to see a blurry figure leaning over me, "Malik?"

"Shh go back to sleep." The blur said, breathing in I turned back to my original position to snuggle into the sheets feeling a light pressure to the side of my head I slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When I next woke the first thing I noticed was the soreness in my body, groaning in pain I tried to turn onto my back but something around my waist was preventing my movement. Taking in a deep breath I smelled something familiar but in my sleepy state I couldn't quite place where I had smelt it before, trying my best to force myself awake I groggily opened my eyes moving my hand I lifted the blanket that was covering me with that done I saw the thing that was holding me still, an arm.

Following that arm up and up I finally located its owner, one sleeping Malik, one sleeping shirtless Malik, in slight panic I sat myself up a little bit too quickly which resulted in me yelping out loudly from the pain which resulted in waking my bed partner.

"Oh, ow." I yelped grasping my midsection, feeling a light touch to my shoulder I looked over to a wide awake Malik with a concerned look upon his face, taking in slow deep breaths I told him, "I'm fine, you just sort of startled me that's all." Gently laying back down on my side I stared up at Malik in slight awe, no offense but for a man who was only a bureau leader he was well fit and toned, realizing that I was shamelessly staring I shot my eyes back up to Malik's face glad to see no self-satisfied look in his eyes from my staring. Blinking I looked out the window to see that it was still night out, groaning at the fact that I didn't sleep through the entire night I rubbed my face into the pillows to try and rub the sleepiness off.

"Riley?" The gruff voice of Malik questioned.

Opening my eyes I saw Malik was still sitting up staring down at me being uncomfortable with being in the same bed with a half-naked man next to me I sat back up, slowly this time, "I need to get back to my room."

Placing my feet on the cold ground I slowly stood to my feet but hearing movement from behind me and feeling a hand wrap itself around my waist I was gently pulled back to sitting on the bed right in between Malik's legs. Shaking my head I looked back to Malik, "Malik I cant be doing this, I know I've said this before but after everything that's happened I need to just stay away from you and Altair." Feeling that arm around me tighten I knew Malik didn't like what I was saying but it was the truth I should have listened to my own words but I guess I was a glutton for punishment.

Out of all the men I have met throughout my life, well ever since I was eight-teen, I find the only two men from a completely different time that I was relatively attracted to with one yes true attraction with his sweet words and touches then with the other it's just simple all out physical attraction. Shrugging Malik back I tried to stand up again but with his arm still holding me still I wasn't able to go very far.

"Malik don't,"

"Fine, I will give you your space and your time but if he touches you again," I did not want him to finish that sentence so turning around I placed both my hands on his shoulders to gently push him down on the bed, his hand instinctively going to my waist, now straddling his waist I told him plain and simply, "You will do nothing, what happened in that room was entirely my fault I don't know why I just gave into him the way I did maybe it was because I was tired of everything that's happened that I did. But please trust me when I say that if he ever does try something like that again I will be thinking clearly and I will stop him before it gets too far."

Feeling Malik's hand trail up from my waist to the back of my neck, I closed my eyes and sighed then I heard his voice, "Maybe I should have been the one to take you back to your room then, would you have stopped me?"

Frowning at his words I just shook my head I had no real answer for him maybe I would have maybe I wouldn't have, grasping onto his hand I gently pried it from my neck to set it back to his side climbing off of him slowly I finally stood up from the bed. Realizing just how cold it was in the room I looked down to my attire to see that someone had changed my clothes from my shirt, pants, and shoes to a simple long shirt frowning I looked back to Malik.

"I did not do anything I had Umayma come in and change you so do not give me such a look." Malik said with a small smile.

Huffing at him I looked around the room in search of my clothes but couldn't find them anywhere the only thing that I could locate were my shoes making my way to them I knelt down to pick them up then sat on the chair near the desk to put them on.

"Umayma took your clothes to be washed." Malik said getting up from the bed, making his way to me he patiently waited for me to look up at him, when I did I saw that he was still shirtless frowning I said, "Will you please put a shirt on."

Raising a brow I finally saw a smirk forming on his face, "Do I make you uncomfortable Riley?"

With shoes finally on I stood to my full height, which wasn't much compared to Malik, I stared right up into his dark eyes and answered truthfully, "Yes Malik, you do honestly I have never had anyone come at me the way you and Altair have." Slowly my eyes started to drift back down to his shirtless chest which made my mind slowly wonder off to a different mindset shaking my head I pushed against his chest with my hand, "Excuse me."

Pushing by him I was almost to the door when a hand around my wrist prevented me from going too far, gently tugging me back in front of him Malik took that on last step to put us nearly chest to chest placing my captured wrist back onto his chest, taking in a sharp breath I tried to take back my hand but Malik refused to let go.

"Malik don't."

"Don't what?"

Gliding his hand up Malik completely encased my hand with his own thus flattening it against him, with full control of my hand he started to gently slide my hand down his defined chest. In retaliation to his actions I dug my nails into his skin but the only thing that came from Malik was a low grunt, feeling the hard muscle under my fingers I couldn't help but appreciate how good he felt under my fingertips, keeping my eyes on our moving hands I couldn't help but want to step just that last bit to close the distance between our bodies.

Pushing our hands even lower I suddenly felt the waistband of Malik's pants I now knew exactly where he was leading my hand, gasping I forced my hand away from his loose grip breathing deeply I shot my eyes up to Malik's face, finally looking up to his eyes I saw that they were glazed over in pleasure, shaking my head in panic I took a few steps away from him.

"I'm sorry." With that whisper I ran around Malik and out his door as fast as I possibly could.

I didn't care about my injuries or how much pain I was in for running I just had to make it back to my own room as fast as possible seeing my door I hastily opened it and ran in, once in my own room I leaned against the door breathing harshly, lifting the hand Malik had a hold of I held it tightly to my heaving chest, I could still feel Malik's warm skin against my hand. Trying to calm myself I put away all the happenings from the day and tonight taking deep breaths my harsh breathing finally slowed to a tolerable rate once I had my breathing under control I made my way to my very inviting bed, sitting down I tore off my shoes and flopped down to the pillows, I'm sure I was asleep by the time I got completely comfortable.

* * *

The next morning I was fully aware of the aches and pains my body sported, groaning I tried my best to get back to my sleep but the light knocking on my door completely woke me from my slumber, groaning I gently rose my sore body up and off my bed to answer the door, opening it I saw none other than Umayma rubbing my eyes tiredly I asked, "Umayma? What can I do for you?"

Barging right into my room I saw that she had a small bundle of clothes with her, placing that bundle on the bed Umayma finally turned to face me just by the look on her face I could tell that the bruising on my face has started to form. Wincing at her look I gently traced my fingers over the bruised part of my face, "You look like death child."

Sighing I dropped my hand, "I just bet I do, what do you want Umayma because all I want right now is to be left alone so I can rest for the whole day."

Laying out the bundle she brought I finally saw that she actually brought my pants and shirt which were now clean, "Change into these child what you need right now is a hot bath to sooth your soreness."

_A bath? Oh that sounds wonderful right now. _I thought happily.

So quickly changing, with Umayma's help of course, I slowly made my way out of the fortress towards the gardens once outside I was momentarily blinded by the bright light of the sun, making it to the gardens I saw a few of the garden girls pouring bucket after steaming bucket of water into a large tub. Walking up to the bath area Umayma shooed away the girls the moment they were finished pouring the water, making my way to the tub I dipped my hand into the steaming water sighing at the feel of the hot water I was about ready to strip down and jump in.

Once again helping me undress I briefly heard a small gasp from behind me, looking over my shoulder I saw Umayma staring at my back sighing I asked, "How bad is it honestly?"

"You are badly bruised and it seems your injury on your shoulder was reopened the healer had to stich it." Grunting in acknowledgement I looked down to my front to finally see the damage done, all along my right side dark black and blue bruising has formed, running my fingertips along them I quickly removed them as a sharp sting of pain raced up my side. Not wanting to see the rest of the damage I made my way to the nice hot bath that was awaiting me, with Umayma's help I carefully sat myself down into the steaming water.

Groaning in pleasure at the feel of the water seeping into my sore body I slowly relaxed into the bath, sighing I leaned my head back and closed my eyes in content hearing something being placed on the floor below my head then someone gently grabbing hold of my hair, "Just relax child and let me wash your hair."

"Hmm."

This is exactly what I needed, time away from men, time away from pain, just time away from everything, at this moment I needed nothing more than to just sit here and relax in nothing but peace and quiet, I was almost asleep due to Umayma running her fingers through my hair but then all of my peace was suddenly interrupted.

"Umayma." A soft voice rang out, slowly opening my eyes I saw a girl a few years younger than myself not paying much attention to her I leaned back against the tub and closed my eyes again, "Master Altair wishes to speak to her." When I heard the girl say 'her' I knew she was talking about me, before Umayma could say anything I said, "Tell him he can go shove it for all I care, I don't want to talk to him at all."

"You cannot just dismiss the master, you must go see him if he asks for you…"

Before she could speak another word I stood up in the tub got out and reached for a dry cloth my mood had suddenly turned from calm and relaxed to irritated and annoyed, "Look here kiddo I don't give a damn on what the man wants. He is not my master in any way or form so you can go ahead and tell him to shove it." Drying off I grabbed my dry clothes and put them on in a rush, not caring about the sharp pains here and there on my body I promptly left the bathing area.

Walking away from the gardens and the fortress itself I made my way into the busy market area, after walking slowly through that I then made my way further out till I came upon the lake from yesterday. Smiling at the fact that no one else was around I made myself comfortable on the small dock thankful that it was cloudy enough to where the heat of the day didn't bother me as much I gently laid back and sighed in content as I finally had my peace and quiet back taking in a deep breath I smiled as a light breeze came across the lake, that is how I stayed for what felt like the next few hours laying still in a half awake half asleep state.

When I finally opened my eyes I noticed that the lake felt oddly still and quiet, letting out a yawn I slowly sat myself up that was when I noticed the reason for the sudden stillness in the air a man in the assassin robes sat comfortably against the large tree. Sighing I took a quick look to the sky to see that it was still very cloudy and that the heat of the day had finally cooled down, stretching I slowly stood to my feet, making my way towards the unknown man I took in his appearance as I go closer to him.

He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties, with shaggy black hair and dark stubble across his face he was a fairly handsome man stopping before him I asked, "Who are you, and how long have you been sitting there?"

"My name is Amir, Master Altair has asked me to watch over you and I have been here since the last hour." He said looking up at me.

Clicking my tongue in annoyance I narrowed my eyes at Amir, "Care to explain why?"

Looking clearly over my bruised face and arms Amir slowly stood to his full height which was well over my simple five foot three, suddenly nervous about being so close to this unknown man I took a few steps back stopping all his movements Amir held up his hands palm out in a show of being unarmed. "Like I have said Master Altair asked me to watch over you since he says that you do not wish to see him."

Brushing the ground with my foot I gave off a small snort, "Yeah well that's one way to put it." Sighing I wondered off back to the trail that led to the market, behind me I could lightly hear the footsteps of my new follower Amir, "You can stop following me as you can see I am perfectly fine." I said stopping in my tracks.

Coming up next to me Amir gave me a shake of his head, "You are injured and Abbas has quite a few followers of his own and they would most likely do you harm with the knowledge of you being injured."

Sighing in annoyance I continued my walk back to the market, "Is it really so difficult to be left alone?"

"It seems for as much trouble as I hear you get in I am sure it doesn't hurt to have a protector close by." Amir said from behind me, smiling at his words I said over my shoulder, "Point taken."

* * *

Hope ya'll liked please review

Im not sure when I'll have the next chapter out but I'll try and get it out as soon as possible


End file.
